Do I know?
by Divine Calibur
Summary: He could feel a sensation of crumpled paper forming in his palm while shaking the man's hand. Shooting him a puzzled look, his sentiments were merely reciprocated with an enigmatic smile in return. Fidgeting in tense apprehension, the boy's eyes widened as he took a sneak peak on the rumpled canvas parchment. Discursive medieval vivaldi: What are you with an implicit question mark.
1. New Town, New Life

**Thank you for those who clicked to read this story. I assure you won't be disappointed. **

* * *

_**He could feel a sensation of crumpled paper forming in his palm while shaking the man's hand. Shooting him a puzzled look, his sentiments were merely reciprocated with an enigmatic smile in return. Fidgeting in tense apprehension, the boy's eyes widened as he took a sneak peak on the rumpled canvas parchment. Written in discursive medieval vivaldi -What are you. With an implicit question mark. (Chapter 5)  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Town, New Life.

It was a clear summer evening in Domino City, and two friends stood side by side near a lamp post across Kame Game Shop, a popular game store that sold all kinds of games, puzzles and merchandise. The taller of the two was a brunette haired girl with sea blue eyes, and the shorter a boy who looked like a middle schooler, was in fact a seventeen year old high school student but he happened to have a baby face, adorned with huge amethyst eyes. Both were wearing casual summer clothing despite the chills the breeze the night blew forth.

The two were looking in separate directions until the girl broke the silence. She turned towards her friend in desperation and quickly threw himself over her unsuspecting friend.

"Hey Yugi, get in touch with me when you arrive there safely alright?" Anzu hugged his childhood friend, embracing him in a tight bear hug.

"Err.. alright Anzu." Yugi replied, his voice muffled by Anzu's torso, and he could feel a blush creeping onto his face.

They were like this for a few minutes.

"Can't..breathe..." he mumbled. Yugi felt something pressed against his mouth.

'Grandpa's right.. her breasts are quite well developed. She's your best friend, no perverted thoughts!' he sighed inwardly.

"Sorry Yugi!" Anzu pulled back, clearly embarrassed at the sudden intimate move.

Yugi was still gasping for air replied between short breaths, "It's.. alright.. That's what makes Anzu special after all."

'Crap.' Yugi clapped his hands onto his mouth and quickly turned around. He just realized he just blurted that out loud without thinking. 'Stupid, stupid! She'll probably notice that I.. have a thing for her now!'

He quickly glanced over his shoulder to witness her reaction but she merely smiled at him. Her face turning into a beetroot colour in the process.

Yugi's heart fluttered and quickly turned to face her. He felt his face warming up. 'Damn, I'm still blushing!' He cast his gaze on the ground beneath.

"Yugi? You alright?" Anzu approached him in a pace like superman would and her hand was on his head in an instant.

'When did she?' He flushed even further.

"Oh Yugi, you're burning up!" she exclaimed. Yugi looked up and their eyes met. He could feel her breathing since their faces were merely few inches away.

Silence.

Anzu suddenly leaned in and pecked a kiss onto his cheek. "Got ya!" she flashed a him a wink. "That's your goodbye kiss!"

Yugi flushed and quickly broke away from her hand.

'What should I say?! Oh gods help me right now! I swear I wanna just go over to her and kiss those lips of hers!'

"Anzu, I'll be getting back home now!" Yugi replied. 'That was totally uncool Yugi.' He facepalmed himself inwardly.

The boy quickly darted towards the gameshop, his comfort zone, after tumbling a few times, he managed to reach the doorstep. He heard faint laughter of amusement in the background. 'Why am I so clumsy when she's around?'

"Alright then.. Better keep in touch when you get there alright?" Anzu beamed. She inwardly sighed in disappointment. 'Yugi.. hope you'll be alright.' She stole one quick glance behind her shoulder to see if he made it safe back to the gameshop. Happy that he made it home, she walked towards the shadows of the night, disappearing without a trace in sight.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi greeted once he entered the shop. In front of him were stacks of packaging boxes and a few bags and luggage. The Mutous were ready to leave Domino in the break of dawn. Yugi heaved out a sigh and darted towards his bedroom.

I wonder what this new town will have in store for me. The only thing I'll actually miss in this town are my games and Anzu, Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi had always been a shy timid boy. He rarely participated in class activities and only ever talked to Anzu Mazaki, his only friend he made since childhood. Even though they interacted from time to time she was usually busy due to the amount of extracurricular activities she had taken so they couldn't spend much time together. Hence he was alone most of the time. Because of the way he is, he brought unwanted attention. He was an easy target for bullies and he kept it all by himself. Several scars were etched on his body and he definitely would never let his grandfather find out since he would be pedantic about it. It was hard enough at school, let alone hiding it from his ever so perceptive grandfather. At least he managed to fool him all these years, or so he thought.

"Oh, my boy, back already?" his grandfather interrupted him from his thoughts as he was about to turn the knob to enter his room. "Oh, yeah. I figured I needed to rest early tonight!" Yugi rubbed his head, managing a sheepish grin.

"Did you manage to you know? It was the last night afterall." asked his grandfather, his voice clearly evident of curiosity, his face contorting to a malicious grin.

'Oh boy.' "No grandfather. Nothing happened between us alright?" Yugi snapped bluntly in response. He huffed and crossed his arms clearly exasperated, turned to his grandfather as he towered over him.

"Not.. even once?" his grandfather whispered faintly.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Nothing happened between us. Will you drop it already?" Yugi insisted impatiently, quite annoyed at the pestering of his grandfather.

"I can see it in your eyes boy! The burning passion of one who is in love!" Sugoruku chortled.

Yugi flushed, "Please stop jii-chan! I swear there's nothing going on!" Yugi insisted animatedly; whilst turning his head with a disgruntled expression.

Sugoroku sighed. "Alright, I won't pry into your love life. Have a good night sleep then!" His grandfather walked off, with clear disappointment in his voice.

Yugi smirked and entered his bedroom. He'll never find out. He reached up to the cheek his friend had kissed earlier. He was suddenly lost in thought of the softness of Anzu's lips, jumping onto his bed while rolling around like a love struck teenage girl.

Meanwhile, once the coast was clear Sugoroku drew out his smartphone from his pocket, scanning the photos he took earlier of the two lovebirds in stealth. He snickered as he looked through the photos in delight. My boy is growing up! Hehe, even if you think you can hide your expression under such a defensive mask you cannot outsmart your grandfather, boy.

"What are you doing dad?" Yoshiko Mutou, his daughter-in-law inquired, popping out of nowhere in particular.

Startled, Sugoroku shoved the smartphone quickly into his pocket as a sweat drop formed on his head. "Ahh, nothing!" he lied.

Yoshiko, even though she clearly didn't buy it was already quite exhausted from work so she decided to not press the matter further.

"Get to sleep! We have a big day tomorrow!" she strictly chided him instead.

"Yes. Ma'am." Sugoroku sighed in defeat and turned towards his room, and off he went to sleep.

* * *

9:13 am the next day.

Yugi, his mother and grandfather loaded the van with boxes, packages and luggage. After a few minutes, Sugoroku swiped his head off sweat, happy with the result of packing everything at the back of the van.

The three entered the van, as Sugoroku started the engine and they were off to the new life that awaited them. Sugoroku had closed the game shop and managed to sell it a few months earlier. With the money and Yugi's mother's savings, both Mutous were able to purchase a small farmhouse in a rural town not too far away from Domino.

Yugi didn't question their actions and simply complied with their decisions. He stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular. He was quite neutral with the matter of moving at the beginning but he suddenly began feeling dread. His stomach had _that _sensation that gave him vibes of a bad premonition.

Now he was ambivalent as he started to worry-What if I get bullied again? What if I don't make any friends? No, no, think positive. He brushed all those negative thoughts off and reassured himself that this would be a fresh start, no one knew who he was so he could feign confidence. Fake it till you make it right? That's right. He would do just that.

No one spoke a word during the entire duration of the trip to the town except the fact that his mother was humming to herself in low volume.

His mother broke the silence, bringing out an envelop that contained her son's school related documents and giving it to her son saying, "Once we arrive there it'll be just past noon, and the school contacted me saying that you come to school as soon as you arrive despite the fact classes have started."

Yugi looked confused, and wondered what kind of school this was. "But.. won't it be weird if I come in the middle of the day? What about packing and cleaning up?"

Yoshiko flashed his son a reassuring smile, "Don't worry honey, me and your grandpa will handle it. You just go along and have fun, make friends and maybe this is a way for you to take the first step of adjusting to your new life!"

Yugi gave her the benefit of the doubt as he slumped back to his seat and unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"We're here!" Yoshiko chirped as he shook his son from his brief slumber.

"Whaa? Where'd my cheeseburger go?" Yugi mumbled while putting his hands up in the air trying to reach for something, still half asleep.

Yoshiko chuckled at the sight, _oh how cute. _She raised her hand and without hesitation smacked her son's head and yelled into his ear, "WAKE UP!"

Yugi, alarmed and annoyed by the sudden raise of volume, sprung from his seat and inevitably hit his head on the ceiling of the van. "Ouch, mom what was that for?!" he asked angrily, rubbing his head.

"My dear, it's time for school." She calmly replied while moving her body so her son is able to poke his head out the van to get the full view of the front yard of the school.

He observed the buildings, they looked more old fashioned and not as refurbished as the ones he had attended in back in Domino. The school was bit smaller too but hey, it's the only high school in this town for sure. He shifted his gaze to a majestic looking plaque engraved on the wall of the school gate: Kushiro Public High.

Yugi stepped out of the van, with documents in hand he was ready to go. He didn't realize his grandfather had also stepped out of the van and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Smiling his grandfather bid him an encouraging farewell.

'That sure will boost my confidence.' Yugi cheekily thought to himself.

"Just go already Yugi, or you'll be late!" his mom nagged.

Yugi sighed and merely complied, making his way to the entrance of the main building. On his way he observed a class was out during gym class, where some students cast him glances. He smiled at those students but his kind gestures were not repaid. He simply brushed it off as he was suddenly met with a hallway of many doors.

Where could the administration office be? He was walking in circles for around ten minutes but the doors had no damn labels which indicated which room he should go into.

"Lost now are you? You're the new student I presume?" a flamboyant voice asked as it resonated throughout the hallway.

Okay, was that a man's voice or.. He leapt up in surprise when he saw a flashy silver lined haired effeminate looking male grinning at him, his face a few inches away from his. Yugi leaped back up defensively, and composed himself, trying to hide his fear.

"Oh my, you look like you've just seen a ghost!" the man stood up straight and extended a hand out, to shake. "Pegasus Crawford, principal of this school. How do you do?" he grinned.

Creepy, Yugi thought. "Um hello principal, I'm Yugi Mutou and I was wondering if you can help me find the administration office.." Yugi said getting straight to the point. He was cut off by Pegasus' soft chuckles. The boy grimaced inwardly. The principal was clearly having fun.

"Oh Yugi-boy, welcome, welcome indeed. If you will follow me!" He turned and headed for a door that was two doors away from where he stood and entered it. Yugi promptly followed suit.

After Pegasus had explained to the receptionist of Yugi's admittance, the lady was already eager printing off Yugi's timetable and homeroom, and to his relief a map so he can navigate the school which was like a maze to him.

How come there's no labels to the rooms? It's so strange..After a few minutes, he handed in his documents, was given his timetable and was on his way to the class.

Oh boy. All the doors seemed the same, the shape, the size and there was still no plaques or signs that indicated classroom numbers, nothing. To his frustration, he heaved out a sigh. This school gets weirder and weirder. He remembered that Pegasus disappeared out of nowhere like thin air which he found creepy. He even asked the receptionist about it to which she responded that it's a common quirk and a habit of his.

Yugi just shrugged it off as he abruptly stopped in front one of the rooms. This is the one. Heads up, shoulders back, back straight. He breathed in and out to relax himself before entering the room. He heard noises and chatter coming from the room as he gulped down some saliva.

This is it. He slid the door open and was met with a few pairs of curious eyes.

* * *

"Class, give me your utmost attention!" The teacher clapped her hands and clicked her heels onto the ground to gain the students' attention. Most eyes shifted their gaze from their work to the blonde woman in front of the classroom. "Alright today we shall have a transfer student who is arriving here quite soon." She beamed as she looked at her watch.

The room was suddenly overcome by chatter.

"I wonder if it's a hot guy. We rarely get those kind of guys."

"Or a cute girl with long flowing raven hair!"

The teacher clapped her hands again and spoke with authority, "Now get back to work-" when she was interrupted by a slide of the door.

There stood the transfer student everyone was waiting for. Almost every eye shifted its gaze to the new transfer student, some looked happy, others surprised while a few looked on with disappointment.

The new boy marched to where the teacher stood briskly with an air of unwavering confidence.

The teacher quickly ushered the student in and smiled at him warmly. "Welcome, I'm Miss Mai Kujaku your homeroom and English teacher, and as you can see we are learning some Romeo and Juliet right now." She gestured her hand to the board interestingly while some students merely goaded to which she responded with a death glare.

"Now if you please introduce yourself to the class and I apologize for the RUDENESS of my pupils." She coughed to gain the students' attention, her eyes narrowing to those who aren't paying attention, her eyes beckoning them to do so otherwise...

"Hello, I'm Yugi Mutou, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I came from Domino and just arrived today! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." He greeted politely.

* * *

"Hey Yami!"

"Earth to Yami! The new student's here!"

No response.

"Geez you're not fun at all." a shaggy blonde haired boy nudged his 'friend' from behind several times while the new student made his interaction.

"Bro, his porcupine hairstyle is so similar to yours, but he looks shorter and more like a kid! Can't believe he's in the same grade huh!" he whispered again low enough so he wouldn't distract the class.

The boy whirred his head towards the window with a disinterested look on his face. Only the sounds of him twirling the pen with his finger successfully reaching the blonde's eardrums albeit his aggravation he was completely ignored.

"You're so not fun Yami!" the blonde pouted before averting his gaze to the boy who had just finished his introduction.

Yami didn't flinch and continued to stare out the window, deep in thought.

How annoying, he keeps talking to me like I'm his friend. I don't even care about him, jeez why won't he just leave me alone like the others do?, he thought. What a nuisance. He just brushed off the thought that a new student had transferred here. It wasn't his business anyway, he would just do things the way he always did-keep a low profile.

* * *

"Thank you Yugi! You can sit on that empty seat there! Beside Ate- Oh I mean Yami-san." She pointed an empty seat close to the back of the classroom.

Yugi nodded and allowed himself to absorb everything that had happened.

'This class seemed normal, teacher was rather a beautiful woman who's got what it takes to appear in a Victoria's Secret Magazine and the students seemed to be thrilled at having a new student. Plus, I've pulled off being at being confident!'

He walked ahead and examined the curious faces of some people that he had passed. Some girls were blushing and muttering how cute he was while some flashed him some winks.

He brushed it off shyly and sat himself on the designated table, not before eyeing his neighbor. His eyes widened at the striking resemblance the boy shared with him.

He had the similar pointy starred hair except blonde bolts shot up from his bangs. He noted a few differences: his eyes were narrower but had a deeper shade of amethyst with a hue of violet, his face being more angular and mature in contrast to his child like appearance. He emanated a passive, unwelcoming and timid aura around him which fueled Yugi's curiosity. His shoulders were slumped and he wasn't sitting straight. Apparently you can tell from a person's posture what kind of personality someone possessed. Yugi didn't know why but he felt intrigued at the boy and felt that he needed to get to know him better, since it reminded him a lot of himself.

"Okay class let's return to the lesson... now Miho can you please tell me why Tybalt had such an reaction to Romeo's reply during their duel?"

* * *

_Ring! Ring! _Class was finished for the day and Yugi still needed to pick up his uniform. He quickly glanced at the map but as he was about to leave, his table was swarmed with girls, bombarding him with questions like how was Domino like compared to a town like Kushiro, whether the big city had many attractions compared to that of here and some questions regarding himself.

He answered their questions but inwardly sighed in annoyance. He was slightly happy at the attention he was getting despite some glares he received from some males but that didn't matter. He had to make a good impression of himself and it was a fresh start. He actually wondered why he was working this hard as well.

"Give the guy a breather!"

THANK YOU for saving me, Yugi rejoiced inwardly at his savior. He looked up and saw a tall shaggy haired blonde fellow whose figure was like one of the bullies he had encountered back in Domino to which he shuddered. The girls eventually stopped flanking Yugi and waved him a good bye.

As the crowd around him dispersed he thanked the boy who had interjected for him.

"No problemo dude. Name's Jounouchi Katsuya by the way. You can just ask me for help little guy and I'll tell you everything you need! Just name it!" Jounouchi grinned sheepishly.

That grin doesn't go well with his face. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Jounouchi's friendliness. Despite his scary appearance, his attitude spoke otherwise.

"First, I'm not little despite my looks and I need to get to the uniform shop to pick up my uniform." Yugi pouted.

"Aww, I think we're just gonna get along just fine don't ya think?" Jounouchi jumped onto the unsuspecting boy and ruffled his hair abit.

"Stop that!" Yugi stifled a laughter.

Until he realized that his neighbor was still looking out the window.

Yugi had noticed that the students merely avoided him, ignored him nor even bothered to talk to him. He was like air to them which baffled Yugi. He was by no means unattractive, despite his slumped shoulders and poor posture but otherwise he would most likely gain a ton of female followers if he interacted more in class.

Oh stop Yugi, it's not in your business anyway! You haven't talked to the guy so you just can't judge a book by its cover! However, Yugi had the nagging suspicion that he felt someone looking at him during classes, and he didn't doubt it came from Yami, the boy who sat next to him. Whenever he looked up to Yami's direction however, he always found him in deep concentration and class and was silently writing down notes.

"You're looking for the uniform shop, right Yug, this way!" Jounouchi said cheerfully, as he led the way out of the classroom, Yugi trailing behind.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see that Yami too had gotten up from his seat and was packing his things away. Jounouchi was rambling on about something while Yugi was deep in thought and decided to mind his own business and stopped looking at Yami.

"Yo Yugi!" Jounouchi shook him. Yugi's blanked expression turned to that of confusion.

"Wah? what, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Nah it's okay, you must be tired from your trip today anyways." The duo continued walking down the hallway without talking to each other until Yugi broke the silence.

"Jounouchi-kun, Have you noticed that Yami doesn't really get included by everyone?" The sudden question left Jounouchi frozen in his tracks for a second.

"Oh, him. Well he doesn't talk much to people, everyone seems to have given up on him but I haven't!" Jounouchi's eyes sparkled determinedly.

"I'll get him to talk to me one day!" He clenched his fists as he vowed.

He's a dramatic one isn't he? Yugi thought to himself. "Why does he not talk to anyone at all?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well people think he's shy or he's too arrogant that he doesn't bother talking to people who he deems as unworthy I guess. He does give off an unfriendly vibe but I'm sure he will warm up someday." Jounouchi then had an idea which crossed his mind as he eagerly approached Yugi and shook him.

"How about you approach him and talk to him?" Jounouchi suggested eagerly. "He'll probably think: Hmmmm this guy looks alot like my long lost twin so he's on the same level as me I'll talk to him!"

"Err.. I don't think people don't think like that, realistically speaking..."

Their conversation came to a halt as someone interjected...

* * *

"Oh the mutt has made a new companion, a small runt this time. As they say having two dogs is better than one, waiting to be put of of their misery." A sarcastic voice scoffed.

Jounouchi seethed with anger as he glared at the source of the voice. "What the hell do you want rich boy?" Jounouchi demanded, not too happy about the snide comments.

The source of the voice made his presence known and Yugi noticed that he also kept alot to himself in class. He was taller than Jou and had an intimidating proud aura to him. Yugi could see why Jounouchi resented him.

"Oh, I just happened to pass by and wanted to see how my favorite dog is, I guess he made a puppy scored a new friend" He sneered sarcastically. He was carrying a briefcase and was surrounded by two men in black.

He looks like a wealthy rich snob to me. Well I don't care much about it anyway.

"You slimy mother fuck-!" Jounouchi yelled. He had managed to almost blow a punch to the bastard's face in a matter of seconds until a shrill scream was heard in the air. Before he realized what had happened, it was his own cry of agony.

Yugi attempted to help his friend and process what had happened as quickly as possible.

Amidst the chaos, Jounouchi had been grappled and subdued by one of boy's trusted bodyguards, and Jounouchi swore he heard a mild snap.

"If you dare lay a finger on Mr. Kaiba again, you will be in hospital the next time." the low voice warned as it dropped an octave, his voice threatening and cold which sent shivers down Jounouchi's spine.

"Leave him alone!" Yugi defended as he stood between the boy and his friend. He was firm and determined to not be intimidated by this person, no matter what the consequences were.

Jounouchi was whimpering in pain, his legs tapping the ground boisterously, signalling he be released at once. The boy, known as Kaiba only smirked at his victim's agony as he approached Yugi, dropping his briefcase in the process. This is will be interesting, he thought.

"D-Don't come a-ny closer! Just, let my friend go okay!" Yugi cried, his voice clearly showing fear of the man towering before him. To Yugi, the man prided himself in not only in his appearance but in everything he did under his power. Yugi noted that this man was one who thirsted for it.

"Oh I would release him alright, under one condition." Kaiba offered slyly.

"W-why should I? I don't owe you anything! D-don't tell me a-a good man as yourself would be such a SADIST!" Yugi blurted out with his attempted flatter, and before he realized what he had said he clamped his mouth shut. He was reddening in embarrassment.

"Oh, is that what you think of me now." Kaiba merely replied dryly and coldly, his eyes making contact with his bodyguard as he nodded and released Jounouchi from his grip, though he was still subdued by the burly man, his cries coming to a halt for now.

Jounouchi was struggling as he tried to free himself from the man's grip, but to his disadvantage he was too strong.

"Fuck you! Get the hell off me! I'm getting seriously pissed moneybags! LET ME GO!" Jounouchi was yelling and shouting and screaming, too loud for Kaiba's liking.

Even though it was after school, students merely passed by pretending that nothing had happened. It was as if they had the desire to help but quickly dismissed it when they met Kaiba's icy glare. It was full of malice and threat.

Kaiba cringed at Jou's shrill cries as he commanded his bodyguard to shut the mutt up.

To Yugi's horror, the man slapped his meaty hand onto Jounouchi's mouth but his hand was big enough to cover his nose which ended up limiting his airflow.

"MMMMPFFFFKKKGGGLMMMMMGWOHHHHHH!" *Fucking let me go!* But to no avail the hand was clamped even tighter to his mouth.

Yugi was horrified, how could a student like this have so much power and influence over the students? It aggravated him to no end. His blood boiled and with a foreign courage, he mustered up all he had and scolded Kaiba.

"YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU ABUSE YOUR POWER AND NOW WHAT? YOU WISH ME TO SUCK UP TO YOU? HA! LIKE I WOULD DO THAT!" he crossed his arms in defiance and glared at him. To his surprise the same expressionless mask Kaiba wore was intact. He didn't faze at all.

What the hell was wrong with him? Did he have no sense of remorse? Heartless bastard.

In a flash, Yugi was on the bodyguard's back, one of his hands tugging the arm that was securely slapped around Jounouchi's face, who was still struggling and cursing which was muffled by the hand, and Yugi's other hand was on the bodyguard's face, attempting to distract him by covering his eyes.

The scene amused Kaiba until he intervened, glowering at the little runt grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the wall adjacent to the windows effortlessly like he weighed a feather, switching his grip on the boy's shirt as he struggled and convulsed his body in protest.

Kaiba swiftly gripped his chin with his free hand, squeezing it tightly which forced the boy to meet his eyes. Yugi's eyes widened and Kaiba could only read fear, confusion and anger in those amethyst orbs of his. He had leaned in close enough to the boy's face, and was able to feel the boy was short on breath as the air made contact with his face.

"You and the mutt make an interesting pair as a source of my entertainment. Hope I could play with you more, pipsqueak." He purred, almost seductively and released him gently.

"Let's go." Kaiba ordered coldly. The bodyguards who were speculating nodded in obedience while the other who grappled Jounouchi released his hand that blocked his captive's airways and immediately jumped up and stood beside his master not before shooting the pair a warning glare.

* * *

As they turned to leave, Jounouchi was very short of breath, gasping for air as he tried to balance himself as he stood up slowly, his hand still trembling from the assault.

Meanwhile, Yugi was flabbergasted, stunned and annoyed by Kaiba's words and his eyes staring at nothing in particular, he began to reminisce what had happened on his first day in Kushiro.

He was in a strange school with no labels or indication for doors let alone directions to get to certain rooms, met a queer principal who was too friendly for his liking, to the point that it gave him the chills, who suddenly disappeared without a trace. A newfound friend to which he thought would be someone who would bully and harass him, seeing he had an intimidating aura and had resembled one of his former bullies. The one that pissed him off the most-a rich pompous bastard who thinks he can abuse all the hell he wants with his power and money. What did he even mean by being a source of entertainment? But what intrigued him the most was the boy who seemingly ignored his presence, he didn't know why he felt that way towards a stranger who could be mistakenly taken as his older twin brother. He had given off a mysterious aura and he swore he had seen brief flashes of color around him.

"Yo Yug, you alright man?" Jounouchi waved his hand over his friend's eyes, seeing that he was in a daze shook him instead, making the latter jump up in surprise.

"I'm alright Jou, just thinking about something. You alright now?" he replied and raised his eyebrow in concern, as he hoped for his friend to tell him where it hurt. His friend grabbed his arm with the same hand that was almost twisted in response and began to pull him towards the way they were supposed to go, "See my arm is a-ok Yug, don't needa worry! We're getting your uniform remember?" He grinned sheepishly.

Yugi was surprised his friend did not flinch when he was using _that _arm, since it was almost broken by the bodyguard. His eyes widened in disbelief.

It couldn't just heal itself could it? he thought and he suddenly laughed in ridicule at his thought and quickly dismissed it. There's no way magic exists.

"What's so funny?" Jounouchi interjected, as the both of them headed towards the uniform shop.

"Nothing, just a random thought popped up that's all."

And it hit Yugi that he hadn't called Anzu at all since he had arrived. He was going to call her the moment he has made it back to his new home or he would use the public telephone stands near the school.

Oh bugger, this is going to be a long day, the boy thought as he sighed inwardly. Will things just get any weirder? Oh Anzu, I wish you were here, the boy pined within himself.

Little did they know, a shadow lurked around the corner, witnessed everything that had happened to the pair since they had left the classroom that day, and it still followed the two from the darkness.

* * *

**This is my third story, hope you enjoyed it and reviews would definitely be appreciated as it will motivate me to write more. If you haven't already, check out the other two stories I have and review them as well if possible! It's good to hear what you guys think of my stories :) I will get by updating the other two ASAP once I finish with my uni-related work. See you soon!**

**Last edited on the 31/10/2014.**


	2. Amethyst, Teal and Crimson

**Thank you I appreciate your feedback! I think this is my favorite story out of the three and I have been thinking about this story ALOT since yesterday. Please review! Constructive criticisms are most welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Amethyst Teal, and Crimson.

The two newly bonded friends were walking towards the school entrance, the smaller having bought his new school uniform was satisfied and was ready to get picked up by his grandfather.

Time to call Anzu when I get home, Yugi thought, as he distracted himself from those overwhelming thoughts which was about to resurface. It threatened to break through the confines of the buffer zone, his reverie. It was not a good sign at all.

They walked towards the school entrance in silence.

"Yug, is your family going to come pick you up? It's your first day here afterall.." Jounouchi finally spoke up, his voice still a little croaky and shaky from the encounter with Kaiba.

"Yup! I'm alright Jounouchi, I just got a text from jii-chan. He'll be here soon." Yugi forced out a smile. He clutched the newly bought uniform closer to his chest and clung to it like it was his lifeline. He didn't know why he was suddenly scared to his wits.

"_You and the mutt make an interesting pair as my source of entertainment." _That sadistic voice continued to ring in his head which made Yugi dread what was in store for him. He didn't want to let Jounouchi worry, and heck he's just met him so he would not want him to pry on his private affairs. People often took advantage of his small stature and bullied the boy. However there was something that Yugi could never forget-something that scarred him for life and left him traumatized.

He had gone through so much effort to try to forget- he tried writing stories and uploading them on a website which was a good distraction strategy plus the more he wrote the better he was at it. Furthermore he was getting a lot of good reviews and feedback. He would also play concentration games and began to take some self defense classes but sadly was short lived because of the sudden move.

_The boy didn't have a slight idea where he was brought to and why he was kidnapped. He had just woken up a few minutes ago and not long after three men were immediately grappling him to restrain him. He could make out that they were at some sort of an abandoned warehouse but why was he targeted? The silhouettes of three tall men could be seen grappling the boy and managed to effectively silence him by stuffing a huge wad of cloth into his mouth._

___"GET AWA-MMJJDBJFFPH!" __Yugi managed to cry out, as he struggled and whimpered under the grip of one of the men._

'No, I don't want to remember!'

Yugi shook his head and tried to suppress that memory of his. Damn it. That sadist just had to ruin things did he?

"Hey Yugi you seem to be spacing out again.." Jounouchi said as he approached the boy and grabbed his shoulder with concern.

Out of reflex, Yugi grabbed Jounouchi's hand and pushed him away fiercely, his eyes were full of cold and hatred which was ever so foreign to him and even made Jounouchi cringe in fear but those amethyst orbs seemed empty and hollow at the same time.

"Get off me." Yugi stated expressionlessly.

"Y-Yug? You alright?" Jounouchi approached him again, this time more cautiously and he observed the boy had suddenly returned to his senses.

"Sorry Jounouchi." Yugi bowed his head down, his hair covering his eyes. Tears had started to form but he didn't wish for anyone to see it.

"I'll be going now." He mumbled as he darted towards the school entrance.

Jounouchi looked onto his direction until his friend disappeared into the horizon. He sighed and thought it was best to leave him alone. But he was also laced with worry at the same time since the boy was new to the school and town.

'Crap! We didn't even exchange numbers yet! Damn! I need to look for him!'

But before running out of the gates trying to look for his small porcupined hair friend aimlessly he made a brief phone call.

"Sorry Shizuka I won't be picking you up from school today! Just head home first cuz big brother's got something urgent to do! Just.. go on ahead alright?"

"What's wrong nii-san? Why are you so worried?" the voice from the phone replied

"I'll just tell you when I get home alright? Love you." he said gently and affectionately.

"Alright.. just come back alright? love you too!"

He snapped his phone shut and dug into his pockets for a locket which was in a form of some kind of amulet depicting a picture of a beautiful young woman with auburn hair. He hugged it dearly and whispered. "Thank you Shizuka."

The tall haired blonde then proceeded to run outside of school as he tried to find Yugi but little did he know that someone was already one step ahead of him.

* * *

Yugi ran and ran and ran as he tried to suppress those bad memories. He did not want to remember that at all. The thought alone made him weak, fragile and most of all vulnerable and dirty. Men were supposed to be strong, why wasn't he? He continued to run blindly and tried to avoid as many people as possible.

Despite the looks people gave him, he didn't care what impressions he gave off to cause such blatant reactions from those worried, judgmental, pitiful looks. Plus, he didn't even know where he was going. He just didn't care.

'**Why are you so afraid?' **a foreign but seemingly familiar voice resounded in his head.

'What?' Yugi stopped running, and he was actually exhausted from all that and began to pant heavily. He looked around for the source of the voice but saw that people were just minding their own business but something strange began occurring. He began to see different colors. It seemed weird how only people radiated with different kinds of colors. Some were plain, others had assorted colors painted upon them. He blinked his eyes again but the colors dissipated. What on earth was that..

'**It's your power. Embrace it. Accept it hehe' **the voice chuckled playfully.

'What do you want?' Yugi demanded in his thoughts. Great I'm talking to myself now. Ever since today things seem to get stranger and stranger.

'**Hmm.. Just you I guess. You're interesting.' **the voice stated in a blunt fashion.**  
**

'Well..I don't know how you're doing this. Just get out of my head will you!' Yugi mentally insisted, screaming at him.

'**My, my. Feisty aren't we now little one?' **the voice teased.

'I'm.. NOT that little! Just leave me alone!' Yugi mentally transmitted the message.. seemingly to himself. 'Stop infiltrating and reading my thoughts! Go away!' Yugi then proceeded to ignore the voice in his head and began to bolt his way through the sea of people.

Great I don't even know where I am now. He thought for a while and began to ponder when that voice in his head would reply. He gave out a sigh of relief that he was met with silence.

As he ran past an alley, a shadow emerged from within and grinned wickedly to himself.

"I'm sorry little one. I can't seem to leave you alone. You're a part of me afterall." it whispered.

* * *

"Jeez Yami, can't you wait for me?" a girl with brown hair and teal eyes followed him as they walked down a street. She was clad in the Kushiro Public High female uniform which consisted of a simple white sailor summer top with black stripes running down the middle of the shirt, and checkered black and red plaid skirt. She was staggering behind a boy who had an aura of pride and confidence.

"I prefer you to remain silent, I'm thinking." Yami snapped back since she was disturbing his thoughts of a certain someone. He was completely different from what he portrayed himself in school-his shoulders were no longer slumped together and he stood proudly and confidently. He wore a hoodie and sunglasses to conceal his identity, just in case he encountered someone from school.

"I'm guessing you had another bad day at school?" she mumbled.

Yami ignored her queries and got straight to the point.

"Just massage my shoulders.. I hate pretending but.. that's the only way for people to leave me be." he said almost wistfully. He only showed his weaknesses to Mana, and no one else. In other words, the persona he would take on during school hours was one who had a stoic, reserved and serious demeanor.

"Okay! Anything for Yami! You know I feel bad for ignoring you at school.. Sometimes you even get bullied don't you?" she asked, her voice laced with concern as she observed a few scars etched on his hands.

Yami felt his cheeks tinge red as her reds rung and echoed in his head like a melody.

_"Anything for Yami!"_

"Ahem. Massage now." Yami demanded sharply.

"Huh? What's with the attitude?" Mana starkly announced, while she gestured her hands animatedly in refusal.

"Anything for me remember? **Anything for Yami!**" he rebutted, with quite a futile attempt at imitating her.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Just do what the master says, you can't win against me in the battle of wits." he smirked playfully, pointing to his shoulder.

Mana pouted and pursed her lips into a line. Dragging her legs, she caught up to Yami and began to massage his shoulders by squeezing his muscles hard, applying more force and pressure than she usually would.

'Hehe this won't hurt one bit', she smiled almost sadistically to herself.

"YEOW!" Yami bent down in pain. His muscles were squeezed so tightly he swore it would most likely leave a cramp. It was way too hard for his liking.

"Blame it on slumping your shoulders too much for eight hours straight~" she sang/state.

"Hahahaha!" Yami laughed out loud. He hasn't had this much fun in a while.

Mana was confused by his sudden outburst of laughing fits but was comforted nonetheless. Yami, her sensitive sweet childhood friend Yami, though he always has that stoic indifferent look to him, inside he is gentle and compassionate. His laugh brought a gentle smile to her face.

However, her expression immediately contorted to a grimace at the thought of the possibility of living a normal life. What defined normalcy? But Yami sadly has it much worse than her. She didn't pity him for always staying by his side, she defined herself as his pillar and supporting stone-what you call a true friend. Despite this there were times he avoided her during school which hurt her to the core, and even though rumors spread about how Yami became a target of bullying but he never retaliated or so she heard. He was becoming much more of a mystery and couldn't even decipher his emotions or actions anymore. Her innermost fear was to lose the Yami she once knew. Even though she suppressed this thought as futile she clearly knew she was powerless to do so: Change is inevitable for the living regardless of whether they were human or espers.

After that one-sided intricate moment of bliss, both continued to walk down the road as Yami was soothed by Mana's massaging while they walked down the street.

"It's good you're not that tall! So I can massage you like this!" Mana smiled wittily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami furrowed his brows.

"Anyways.. wasn't there a new student at school today? He's the one isn't he?" Mana smiled innocently.

Yami flinched. What was she thinking? What did she mean by he's the one? Why is she so clueless about all the signals he's been giving her? Did he have to spill it? That boy merely interested him in a platonic level, he didn't know why but he has a strong feeling that he possessed an aura of innocence and limitless kindness.

_Yami noticed the new boy who sat next to him. He would cast quick glances at him: both their hairstyles were nearly identical besides the bangs, his rounder shaped eyes and height. He was sorely tempted to use **THAT **on the boy._

_He never paid attention to Miss Kujaku's English ranting about Shakespearean effusions because he could read her mind anyway. Yes, that's right. Yami is an esper with telepathic and telekinetic powers. He was one of the 'strange' students who participated in normal day to day activities. Because of this power, it actually did more harm than good to Yami since it took years to control his mind reading abilities. Hence, he deliberately alienated himself from others and it inevitably led to bullying. He was able to send all the bullies to the hospital with his powers but Pegasus had instructed them (espers) to not abuse powers and use them discreetly no matter the circumstances. _

_But.. the boy next to him, Yugi caught his undivided attention. After a brief internal struggle, he relented and succumbed to the temptation of prying into the boy's inner thoughts. A myriad of thoughts came swirling into his mind as it mingled with his cognitive processes. _

_[This school's strange.. no labels for doors even] _

_[Hmm the guy next to me.. was he staring at me just now?]_

_[Be confident, so you won't attract bullies anymore.]_

_[I'll try to remember calling Anzu later..]_

_[Oh that girl Miss Kujaku called.. Miho with the ribbon.. oh she's cute! No, Yugi you have to stay loyal to Anzu!]_

_[Why does he ignore me? (referring to Yami)]_

_[I wish I could help him!] _

_Yami stopped using his ability and recapped Yugi's thoughts. He found no malice nor evil intent in them, unlike others who often had a hidden agenda under an innocent facade. Yami was actually interested in the boy! Could he actually help him? The young man devalued such people because all he saw in them was gossiping, backstabbing, hatred, jealousy, pride apart from Jounouchi who often pestered him to no end. He had pried into read his mind and found.. interesting things but never had he read a mind as pure and loving as Yugi's. He had an epiphany, a familiar rapport that bonded him with the younger boy but he could not pin point how and why since they had never met each other before._

_He remembered Yugi's first thought: he couldn't see the labels to each classroom to which they actually had. He had a similar experience the first time he came to the school. Realization struck him: Could he be one of them? _

"What?! I don't sway that way! I didn't even talk to him!" Yami defensively retorted.

"Yeah by ignoring him and Jounouchi. Maybe you should learn some manners!" Mana scolded.

"I don't need people barging into my problems. I've got quite a handful already." he stated blankly.

"No man's an island you know Yami." she grimaced.

"Well don't I have you at least?" Yami responded with a hint of possessiveness and longing.

Mana ignored his sentiments. "I kept seeing you glancing at him during class you know." Mana said dauntingly.

"Err.. I was just curious that's all!" Yami interjected. "Anyways forget about Yugi.. let's get the job done for today alright?" Yami smirked as he suddenly whirled around and grabbed Mana's hand, dragging her along the street and into an alleyway.

"Wait! Hold on! We aren't doing this again!" Mana raised her voice in protest.

Yami stopped tugging her hand and took off his sunglasses and raised his hoodie. "But it's fun. That's the only thing that'll get me entertained.. for now. And you will be helping me." Yami smirked at her seductively, approaching her as he locked his eyes on Mana as if she was prey.

Mana gulped disdainfully and stepped back on impulse, and cursed inwardly at how blind she in reading situations like this. A solid surface made contact with her back, meeting his eyes with a shocked expression. "Oh dear lord. Not again." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Yugi managed to somehow suppress those negative feelings and emotions from that day by buying an ice block from a small shop across the town's library. He somehow ended up there. It was so delicious and quenched his thirst. It's summer after all! He took off his sweater and walked down the street, not before the phone in his pocket began to play a familiar ringtone.

Crap! I forgot that I needed to go home! He looked at the watch on his left hand: twenty past five. WHAT!? It's been over an hour! He picked up his phone and waited for the receiver to answer.

"Yugi! Where did you go?! Why didn't you wait for me?! I was worried when you didn't come to the gates!" Sugoroku yelled angrily into the receiver, making Yugi clutch his head in annoyance.

"Sorry.. I just had to cool my head down! There's a shop that sells real good ice blocks jii-chan!" Yugi attempted to avert the subject.

"Don't go changing the subject on me young man! Your mother is now packing all the things away all by herself!" he scolded and heaved a sigh at Yugi's lack of consideration.

Yugi hung is head forward in shame. "Sorry grandpa.. I'll wait for you.."

"Now which street are you at? I have GPS so it will be easy to locate you.. just wait for me this time understand? You're already seventeen, you don't need me to babysit you."

After Yugi informed him of that he was close to the local library, he sat by a bench and noticed a pile of newspapers. He proceeded to skim read the recent headlines and news. Apparently, there have been a few incidents of theft and burglary of local shops in the shopping district. What's peculiar is that there were no traces of the stolen items nor how they had disappeared. There was no evidence of shattered glass, or other things that would make one suspicious there was just nothing, likened to the objects just vanishing into thin air. It is still currently under investigation and the pattern of crime was a variable, this burglar and or possible accomplice of his/her stole anything-food stock, jewelry, antiques, convenience store foods, supermarket groceries, electronic devices and so on.

Yugi inwardly sweatdropped. Most of things they stole were merely common items. What did these people want to try to prove? Their immense skill in burglary? A desire to make a name for themselves?

In the periphery was the library a few blocks away, a post office behind the boy and an antique shop across the street. Yugi decided to stop reading the paper because it didn't concern him anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar person: a boy with star shaped hair and a girl timidly tagging along behind him. He raised his brow in curiosity.

Yami? With a girl? But he doesn't seem like his 'usual' timid looking self but he looked completely opposite: he had his head held up high, his shoulders no longer slumped together and his walk. It emanated confidence and prowess which contrasted that of the worried looking girl who was following him. She seemed familiar and probably saw her in class but he shrugged it off.

It was a good opportunity to get to know Yami and probably get to know him and finish what Jounouchi started.

Sorry grandpa, but this I gotta see! Yugi sat up on the bench and began tailing them cautiously as inconspicuous as possible. A turn around that street and another turn brought them back to the shopping district where he was at earlier. There was suddenly a sea of people that swarmed between him and his targets. No way! Yugi ran past the people as fast as he could so he would not lose sight of his goal. After a few pushing, excuse me's, and apologies Yugi speculated the area but didn't spot anyone to his disappointment. Might as well give up, but at least I found something about him. What exactly was their relationship?

Yugi was pondering, mulling and putting the puzzle pieces in place until he heard a shrill shriek which made him jump in surprise.

"Thief!"

Yugi's eyes widened. It may be about the thief he had read about earlier. He followed the direction the crowd veered to-it was a chocolate boutique shop, but from afar off he could see broken glass shattered across the front of the shop and people speculating on how a robbery could have been committed with so many people around.

Immediately Yugi saw colors. A familiar experience that he had undergone earlier from the struggle with that inner voice. Not _that _it was his. He didn't have Disassociative Identity Disorder. He did not care whether this was out of the world now since that adrenaline rush earlier fueled that adventurous part of him. He could feel strongly to his eight o' clock that the atmosphere was not right. There were two people who had a different color to them. Bam! Maybe those were the thieves! Overjoyed, Yugi followed his perceptive senses towards the whereabouts of the guilty two.

* * *

"Yami! Wait up!" Mana was panting with exhaustion from the hit and run earlier, she was burdened with guilt.

Yami merely looked back at her with an icy glare.

What's with him? She thought.

"Your hairpin.. Where is it?" he asked almost with a growl. This actually frightened Mana quite abit which caused her to stagger backwards.

Before she fell, strong arms scooped her into an embrace which made her flush a little.

"I don't-" Before she replied, Yami placed a finger on her mouth to silence her. "Someone's following us." We need to move, now." he urged as he grasped her hand tight into his, before both made a run for it.

As they were about to depart the alleyway, both were halted by a smaller male who wore a smug grin on his face. Yami however figured that he was just as exhausted as him and Mana for he himself was drenched in sweat.

"Damn!" Yami hissed, gritting his teeth in annoyance while he stomped the ground. Only one careless mistake by shattering the glass on that boutique shop resulted in being found out-and him of all people!

Yami glanced back at Mana whose countenance was crestfallen with a mixture guilt. She then composed herself and shot him a 'I told you this would happen, but you didn't listen so look where we ended up' look.

All three were silent for a few minutes to cool themselves down.

[Yami, what if he finds out our secret! We'll be in deep trouble!]

Yami scanned Mana's mind and discovered her extreme concern with the matter but to him it was a different story altogether.

"Why steal from a store that only sells chocolate?" Yugi raised his eyebrow, his voice filled with assertiveness which was quite rare for him.

"And does that concern you, little one?" Yami chuckled darkly in response. He was clearly amused by Yugi's hero play, since he had read his mind that this was all an act.

Yugi didn't see any traces of the stolen goods but his inner voice identified them as ones who broke into that store.

"I.. I just want to ask a few questions.." Yugi whispered, his voice frail having lost most of that confidence. Gosh! He never knew Yami was that scary and intimidating. He was different from the way he presented himself in school, much to his dread, he had asked the wrong person.

Mana nudged Yami hard in the ribs to which he almost fumbled to, as she approached Yugi cheerfully.

"I'm all ears for you!" she chirped happily as she moved forwards and patted the boy's hair.

Her hands are so soft and gentle... Yugi managed to look up and saw she was only a few inches taller than her. She had teal eyes and her hair was brown like Anzu's but it was a darker shade. Unlike Anzu's bob cut, hers was quite disheveled and had a hairpin attached to her front bangs. He had picked up a similar one on the way there. He dug into his pockets and basically shoved the hairpin into her other hand. "I believe this is yours." he smiled but was cautious of the glare behind the girl he had just met.

"Oh yes. Thank you, I'm Mana by the way! We're in the same class but I sit further away from you so I guess you don't recognize me!"

"I'm Yugi. Oh yeah but it's nice meeting you officially anyway!"

Yami muttered something along the lines of Mana being a klutz and losing something that he had given her.

"Well I don't mind not knowing the reason you guys stealing.. But am I right to say you guys were the ones that stole the goods?"

"Yes!" she admitted almost immediately.

"So the ones in the news.. was it referring to you two as well?" Yugi pressed on.

"Why yes it was us alright!" Mana again admitted almost too cheerfully.

"Wait Mana, you shouldn't!-" Yami interjected.

Mana turned to him with a huge angry pout. "I don't want to taint my conscience anymore! Stealing and Lying isn't Mana at all!"

Yugi awkwardly coughed to stop the bickering of the two, and he could clearly see Yami's point. He was logical and stated his reasons rationally but stealing was unacceptable.

"Oh sorry!" Mana rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"It's fine. I know this may sound weird but do you guys have super powers or something that allowed you to steal without the police having an idea at all?"

Silence.

I guess it was a weird question afterall. Magic doesn't exist at all.

"I guess it was a weird question afterall. Magic doesn't exist at all."

Yugi's thoughts came to a halt when he realized Yami just spouted the exact same words he was thinking! Impossible!

"And you just happen to be baffled that I know what you're thinking aren't you Yugi?" Yami smirked mischievously.

Yugi almost stumbled as Yami approached him in mere seconds and leaned in close to his face. He was pinned onto the wall by the latter's stronger arms while he tried to wriggle free of his grip. His chin was forcibly tilted up by his fingers which led him to scan his features: those narrowed amethyst eyes was like a sea of floating emotions, and that sharp chiseled angular face of his, oh he hadn't realized he'd be quite a handsome young man. He was actually quite jealous. Wait, Why is he thinking like this? He somehow felt an attachment to the guy even though this was their official first meeting.

Yami leaned in closer and whispered low into Yugi's ear, "I take that as a compliment thank you." Yugi was irritated that he had infiltrated his mind again. How can mind readers even exist? "Don't you dare meddle with affairs that you cannot even comprehend. You can't afford to lose anything, understood?" Yami averted to a low and dangerous threat.

Yugi stiffened in fear. He was confused. Was he telling him to go away and not talk to him or was he actually concerned about him?

Immediately reading his thoughts Yami flung Yugi onto the ground like trash and glared at him disdainfully. "Just don't get in my way." he announced dryly.

Mana's reaction was quick though she was also as confused as Yugi.

'Why is Yami being so cold and heartless?'

"Yugi! Are you alright!" she came to his side immediately after he was flung onto the ground and saw bruises forming on his cheek, his face pained as tears began forming on his eyes. I just can't leave him alone! she thought.

"Why did you hurt my aibou?" a sudden baritone voice erupted out of nowhere. Mana recognized this familiar voice, though it was similar to Yami's, it was richer, deeper and fuller. She gazed up and there stood another Yami but instead of being pale skinned, he was tanned. His eyes were crimson unlike Yami's amethyst and the tips on his hair was red instead of violet. He was clad in a black silky robe that covered his lean body.

"Atem!" Mana gasped in surprise. She immediately flung herself onto him and he reciprocated the embrace.

"Long time no see Mana." He sniffed her hair and and caressed her neck warmly.

Yami felt pangs burst throughout his chest as he seethed in anger. His fists were clenched and were ready to strike. Why did he have to come back now? And what's with him addressing that weak midget look-alike as aibou? He was skeptical that he had not even known him yet, he was calling him with such passionate endearment.

Yami's blood boiled at the sight. When HE appears she goes all cloud nine and become like a smitten lovestruck teenager when she sees him. What does she even see in him? He barely comes home these days. But he knew his limitations, he was not good at expressing himself since he was afterall-reserved, though he was not a coward to run away for the sake of self-preservation. Atem beat him in fights anyways so why would he bother now?

"Oh Atem! You gotta help Yugi!" she gestured towards the boy who was rolling around the ground in pain.

Atem frowned at the sight and cradled him as he attempted to find the source of his pain by roaming his hands on his body carefully and cautiously. He then proceeded to shoot Yami a death glare,"I won't forgive even you if anything happens to him!" he glowered.

Yami then felt a sense of remorse and guilt for his earlier actions. Was it that bad? He reasoned within himself. I just didn't want him to get entangled with our lives. Maybe I was too harsh.

"Yeah Yami! You should apologize to Yugi when he's better! I heard a crack when he landed the floor you know! What if you broke a bone?" Mana reprimanded, her voice edgy and was on the verge of tearing up.

Yugi suddenly felt a bit more alert and realized someone was roaming their hands on his body. His hands were rough leaving a few bruises to form on his porcelain skin. His eyes widened three times in fear as he began to struggle hard while all the more trying to push the person away from him.

He felt his life force ebbing away as those horrid and 'forbidden' images began to replay in his mind as if he was living through hell again. His eyes widened almost twice its size as he began trembling immensely as he attempted to curl himself into a ball. That feeling of being touched all over was one thing he could never forget. He felt bruises all over his body, it was unbearably painful as blood oozed out of the scars on his hands. In front of him was a man with a black balaclava smirking with immense malice and lust whilst ripping away at his victim like a deranged hyena.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yugi screamed, piercing all those who heard it in the vicinity. The screams were truly most frightening, full of despair on the verge of insanity.

Mana, Yami stood frozen as fear rippled throughout their bodies, stunning them in their place due to a sudden 360 degree mood swing.

"I won't harm you" the voice soothed.

Yami?

Yugi was too disorientated and lightheaded to even care. He fought hard and yelled on top of Yami's? voice. He didn't even bother catching a glimpse of the person who held him-all he could see was a dark void of fear and a person grinning evilly as he continued to desecrate his body.

_Yugi just managed to wake up a few minutes ago when suddenly he was grappled by his three kidnappers._

_"Geez what a loud one he is isn't he?" the man who was right on top of the boy said. He had his meaty hand over Yugi's mouth to silence his cries._

_"SHUT UP!" the other one who was holding his legs down hissed. _

_The boy was too scared that he struggled with all his might but alas to no avail. The men had already pulled down his pants and stripped him of his shirt leaving him bare and exposed. He was only clad in his boxers._

_He wasn't able to see their faces for they were hidden by balaclavas but those pierce gazing eyes that were filled with lust and desire was something he couldn't forget. The third man who held his hands together lunged towards the boy and began roaming the surface of the boy's body with his rough hand, etching scars and bruises on his skin. The boy struggled his hardest to get himself free but his captors were much stronger than he. What could he do? His throat was dry, his voice was muffled and god knows where they were. _

_"Let's begin shall we?" the one who made the first advancement smirked menacingly. _

Yugi's ravaged cries continued to echo throughout the alley for a few minutes. That scene replayed was replayed in his head over and over like a torrent sweeping in out, consuming everything in its path. Even though the person was no longer roaming his hands over his body, his blank eyes which lingered in an endless nightmare immediately closed itself in exhaustion. His body went limp as all the lights went out, darkness claiming his consciousness to rest within its bosom.

* * *

**How's this? Good? Bad? Feedback will be appreciated! And to those who were expecting Yaoi please don't be disappointed. I no longer plan for it to be one however is in your discretion to interpret the Yugi Yami Atem relationship as puzzleshipping/mobiumshipping or not. Have a good day!**


	3. Blood Pact

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE KIND FEEDBACK. Yes I've been thinking about this story again, Rate and Review please! Please also give constructive criticism whenever possible!**

**Oh and I just uploaded a photo for this story, it's a picture I drew two years ago, though it isn't Yugioh related I felt it had a connection to the story. Hope you like it!**

**Now who might be the inner voice in Yugi's head? Keep reading and find out!**

**Aqua Girl 007: Thanks for your ongoing support!**

**Crysi102: I am quite flattered you can perceive this story with such depth! You are too kind, and yes maybe I won't be updating this as frequently after next week because of university. Thank you so much for your patience! **

**vaselover: Oh I'm glad you're loving it! But the story will become dark and psychological!**

**Kiruha: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Loving the support of you all!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Blood Pact

Yami and Mana both stood aghast in horror at what had just occurred minutes, no seconds earlier before Yugi's body completely gone limp.

What the hell happened? Yami scanned Mana's mind and the thoughts were mutual concerning the one who had just collapsed mentally and physically.

Quite frankly, Yami felt the pangs of guilt bearing on his very soul at that moment. If he hadn't hurled him spiraling down the ground none of these events would have transpired this way-his heart and head pounded excruciatingly, that feeling likened to he had hurt something or someone dear to his heart, and that feeling was not a mere relationship break up in a platonic nor romantic manner; that bond was much deeper and harder to sever. But he had crossed the boundary of threatening to severing that link. Now more than ever, he desired to hop over to the boy and wrap his arms around him, cup his cheeks and hope for the best that he would make it through this turbulence.

"You!" Atem growled accusingly, his index finger pointing towards the trembling figure of Yami who had only ever so managed to compose himself. "Mana." His eyes met the girl's dull, depleted looking eyes and nodded instructively, to which she responded by rushing by Yugi's side and gently cradled him in her bosom.

She cupped his cheek and checked for his body temperature. Mana's face was grim with fear. Before Atem had marched to where Yami stood by confronting him about the matter, she cried out frantically, "Atem! Yugi's body temperature is dropping dramatically! We need to take him to hospital!" Her tone completely laced with worry and fear.

Even espers are prone and susceptible to diseases and illnesses, and by the sound of his condition it was not good at all, Atem thought. He stood still, fists clenched in a tight ball and indignant looked straight into Yami's now hooded eyes in a piercing gaze. "If something happens to him, you will pay gravely, even if we sever our bond as brothers. Because.. he's that important to me." his voice low and melancholic. He was not going to show emotion in front of Yami, he was the epitome of strength afterall. He couldn't show weakness let alone falter here, despite the tears threatening to form in his eyes. He had a soft spot for the boy. He then proceeded to turn back towards Yugi when suddenly someone's mobile began to play a song of moderate tempo.

Mana then searched for the phone by dumping the contents of Yugi's school bag but found nothing but his course materials, textbooks, notebooks and the Kushiro High uniform. She was pedantic but Atem was in the lead.

The crimson eyed young man roamed his hands into Yugi's pockets and quickly answered the phone at once. It was a video call.

"Yugi! I was waiting for your calls so I decided to call you instead. What's up? Is life at Kushiro treating you well?" a friendly high pitched voice chirped through the receiver. It revealed a brunette girl with bobbed hair and azure eyes. She froze in her tracks, realizing the one who didn't pick up was Yugi, she immediately frowned in suspicion. "You're not Yugi!"

"Umm.. Yugi's not here at the moment." Atem replied, his voice deep and rich.

Anzu marveled at the sight before her. Oh god, he looks like an older version of Yugi who could pass as a model! His tanned skin and crimson eyes sparkled with confidence and a gentlemanly prowess, as she drooled inwardly. However she snapped out of her thoughts quickly and became skeptical.

"Oh did something happen? Where is he? Unless you.." the voice asked with concern and caution, though it was sugarcoated with recriminatory tones and venom.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm one of his friends. We bumped into each other and me and my friend instinctively dragged him towards the the shopping district. We did not give him time to explain that he was waiting for someone to pick him up. He's just relieving himself in the restroom I believe." Atem half lied adding a sheepish tone to his voice.

Anzu's eyes widened, "Oh.. I see.." Her voice was crackly because a wave of nervousness swept over her immediately. God, that voice is so dreamy!

Yami raised his eyebrow in annoyance. What good is there in lying now? He realized that Yugi's breathing was turning into shallow huffs as he lay on the ground, shivering intensely. He hurried over his side and was about to interrupt the phone call when Atem shot him a glare that signaled him to back off and not interfere.

"I see... Can you please pass him a message when he comes back? Please tell him to dial this number and tell him that Anzu called." she almost choked out the last few words.

"Yes. Certainly I will." Atem replied, immediately cutting off the call. He bent towards the boy and put on that poker face of his which signified situation analysis. He was skilled in this area, being perceptive and logical he deduced that Yugi was suffering an episode of traumatic induced hypothermia.

"Hypothermia?! Isn't that very severe?" Mana gasped in utter bewilderment and placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

Atem immediately scooped Yugi up and darted towards the street, activated a spell of invisibility which was one of his many abilities. Mana took Yugi's belongings and slung his bag over her shoulders. Both Yami and Mana followed suit, as both were also enveloped within Atem's spell.

"I don't need your invisibility!" Yami literally barked.

"Macho now are we Yami? I thought you didn't want your identity exposed?" Atem remarked sarcastically.

Jeez, how can he be sarcastic at a time like this? Mana rolled her eyes as she jogged.

Leaving the twins' babbling aside, the trio (along with an unconscious Yugi) reached a suburban intersection and was met by an aristocratic traditional western antique shop. Mana often passed by this shop and when she did it sent shivers down her spine, believing the shop was clouded by a spiritual aura or the occult though the architecture screamed a sense of vintage normalcy. Yami voiced out her confusion.

"What the hell are we doing here? The hospital's further ahead, why did you stop here?" Yami opposed.

"Just do as I say, besides _she _can help him alot more than we can. She has the resources whereas on the other hand we do not." Atem countered tactfully, still facing the shop not even bothering to look at the person he deems responsible for Yugi's dilemma.

"Do you even know how he ended up like this?" Atem added with an accusatory tone.

"Are you accusing me? Face. me. when. I'm. talking. to. you" Yami snarled as he gritted his teeth, his patience wearing thin.

Mana, unable to handle this atmosphere of hostility, reasoned with the two, "You know patience was never your virtue. We have things more important to take care of and you two are bickering like immature ten year olds! Yugi needs help and the last thing he needs are two idiots gloating about what happened! Blaming each other won't get us anywhere! If you aren't happy then find a solution to solve your problems and gloating is nowhere near that!"

Yami and Atem immediately ceased their bickering and contemplated on their friend's words. Because of their pride, they both merely passed mutual grunts that told Mana their argument was far from over.

Mana made a duck face and was proud that she did something right for once or the fight would have escalated far worse than she could imagine. They were espers! The whole city itself could explode into a warzone, knowing the temper of those two.

The three of them stood at the shop entrance and entered the shop with vigil.

* * *

The trio plus the frail Yugi were greeted with exotic and vintage antique vases, paintings and carvings on tablets. It was likened to being immersed in the ancient cultures of the Greeks, Egyptians, Romans and of Mesopotamia. There were artifacts, ornaments and jewelry put on display neatly arranged according to its size or its value. They glimmered a mythical radiance and the art seemingly come to life as panels on each antique conveyed fables and myths of the past. The shop was also decorated with medieval paintings of kings, queens, dukes and noblemen from the middle ages. It was a fascinating place if one was obsessed with history, legends and myths.

Mana thought she could reference some of these sources as evidence for her ancient history project. Her negative views on the place gradually dissipated as she eyed the artifacts displayed carefully.

'Wow! It's all so carved to perfection! The details!It must have taken a few years to create such a masterpiece!'

She would quickly inform Ryou of this place once this business with Yugi was done and over with; her silver haired friend took a great interest in literature and the arts, and in his spare time researched on facts regarding ancient civilizations. He also had developed an interest in pottery due to his father being a famous local potter.

While the Mana introspected the place in awe and marvel while the other two peered into the shop stoically as Yami spotted the shop keeper- a woman with long raven black hair and deep blue eyes who wore a plain silk overall. As if she had read his mind, the woman approached the three with a quizzical look on her face.

"How may I help you Atem?" she inquired, her tone made it clear that she had a history with the crimson eyed young man, whilst eyeing the unconscious boy in his arms.

They indeed bear a striking resemblance-the three of them, it was a predetermined meeting for them afterall, she thought to herself.

Before Atem could reply, she whispered low and soft, wary of the customers in case they eavesdropped, "I know of what you seek. The boy requires healing and your two companions over there" she faced to view Atem's companions "seek many answers regarding the powers you possess, am I correct?"

All three nodded in agreement.

What's with this woman? Is she a friend or foe? Yami thought. He always had trust issues with people, obviously learning from experience. He didn't have the best relationship with his brother but since he was often away on his 'missions' and errands their relationship gradually dissipated into a mere superficial convention of "blood related" brothers. Mana was the only person he was able to confide in and when time calls for,her older brother Mahad since he had been their guardian ever since he breathed his first breath. He had never even known his parents.

"Follow me." She gestured towards the inner sanctum of the shop where clients were forbidden to enter. Before opening the door that only authorized staff could access to, she approached the stock room behind the attendance deck and caught the attention of one of the employees by coughing. A young man who had sandy blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and lavender eyes who was counting stock from behind the counter.

The woman made her presence known by a brief throaty 'ahem'. "Malik, please assist the shop while I entertain my guests." The woman requested politely.

Malik ceased what he was doing, his concentration broken as he cursed silently.

"Nee-sama! You made me lose-" he abruptly turned and saw Ishizu, his sister with a party of porcupined star shaped heads and a tag along girl. "count... Atem?" he stuttered out being puzzled by the triplets.

Atem merely nodded in acknowledgement as Malik immediately adhered to Ishizu's request, not before turning back again to get a glimpse of the unconscious boy Atem carried, as the group disappeared to the inner confines of the shop.

Malik sighed as he wandered to the counter , bored out of his wits. He bent down and rest his head on the table. Great, he lost count of stock and Rishid was not even back from grocery shopping yet. He was lost in thought until he felt a warm prickling sensation on his nose.

"What's bothering you Malik?" a female voice asked as she continued to jab his nose for his attention. With her eyelids half shut, She constantly jabbed his nose like a speed of light, very much oblivious to the latter's protests and anguished cries of lamentation.

"WHAT THE FUC-" Malik spouted angrily as he winced in pain, clutching his nose since it turned purple, blood began to gush out of his nostrils. Tears had also welled up in the corners of his eyes, accentuating his exotic features subliminally.

"Shit! I overdid it, I'm sorry!" the girl quickly apologized. She had auburn hair that reached her abdomen and chestnut colored eyes.

"It's fine Shizuka." Malik laughed weakly, as he wiped the tears brimming his eyes.

The girl panicked at the sigh of blood. "I'll heal you rightaway!" She almost yelled.

"SHHHHHH not so loud!" Malik hissed as he covered her mouth, his other hand still clutching onto his nose. "You gotta be careful around humans ya know?"

Shizuka complied as Malik released her and motioned her towards the stockroom where he was earlier.

'**You were just having perverted thoughts about Shizuka weren't you?' **Malik's inner voice chimed.

'Shut the fuck up Marik! I wasn't!' Malik flushed as he stiffened defensively.

'**Come on, it was merely a joke. Will you tone down the swearing?' **the voice whom he identified as Marik rationalized. **  
**

'If only you could stop prying my thoughts every few minutes then I will!' Malik bellowed in his head.

"Um Malik?" Shizuka asked gripping his shoulder upon reaching the stockroom.

"Sorry Shizuka, it was Marik.." he said the name with disgust and mumbled something about the latter being a jackass and using a few profanities.

"Oh, a lover's talk was it?" Shizuka teased as she leaned forwards. twirling her fingers with Malik's smooth locks of hair.

"What has gotten in to you people!" Malik denounced. "Ouch!" he whimpered as he held onto his nose due to the pressure build up. He almost stumbled on the stock that was behind him.

"Careful!" Shizuka then pulled him forcefully towards her torso out of reflex, their lips inevitably making a brief contact. Her eyes widened as he almost melted into the kiss, pulling back almost immediately. He blushed and uttered a brief apology, while Shizuka on the other hand turned beetroot red and hid her face behind her hands. God no! What just happened? My first kiss.. gone like that.

An awkward silence enveloped the two as both stood there apprehensively, with several voices of chattering could be heard in the background

What if nii-san finds out? He'll probably gut Malik! He doesn't even know this place so it's alright I guess. I'll just pretend that this never happened!

"Let's.. keep this a secret alright?.." Malik stuttered, twitching his two index fingers together shyly.

Thank the gods! My prayers were answered. She nodded in agreement and proceeded to heal the bruise. "Your nose.. It won't take a minute.." She approached him and placed her hand gently on his nose, closing her eyes in meditation.

Malik felt a stream of warm energy rushing to his nose as it accumulated a fuzzy sensation, and as it diminished he was met with a gentle smile from the girl in front of him. After giving his appreciation, he ushered her back to the counter. "You know you won't keep this place a secret from your brother forever." he stated, trying to find a topic of conversation to dispel the awkward atmosphere earlier.

"Oh, I guess.. He knows about my abilities and all but I usually come around to ask your sister for some amulets Mahad made-how they work wonders! I made one especially for my brother just in case he gets in trouble. You know how pedantic I get about him when he gets into fights and all, being a former delinquent himself but sometimes I can't help myself but worry" she replied softly. Malik noticed her eyes dazzled in mention of her brother.

He could derive and prove the fact she viewed her brother as a role model. She would often come by the shop and have a casual conversation with his sister or Rishid whenever he finished his work. She was usually cheerful but on the rare occasion she would show her vulnerable side that he could not just leave her alone.

The Egyptian merely patted her and ruffled the younger girl's hair in response. "Sometimes from what you tell me about him, you seem to be the more mature one, keeping him in check and all." he laughed.

Malik was in fact glad that Shizuka confided in him with most things going on in her life, she was like an open book. She chatted about mundane, everyday things, which encompassed her daily life, brother but she abstained from discussing personal or familial issues. He knew his boundaries and did his best not to pry on her private affairs. In a sense, he viewed himself like her aniki. In fact isn't she blessed to have him and a caring older brother? Yes, her presence alone sufficed. Without her company Malik could imagine his life spiraling down with the repetitive mundane tasks of looking after the family business, going to night classes and strictly adhering to the Ishtar rules of avoiding human companions as friends as much as possible. He was glad per say, that Shizuka was of the same kind. Heck even Ishizu herself was reluctant to obey the Ishtar covenant but unfortunately both had to endure the same fate apart from Rishid who was much more fortunate since he was adopted into the household; hence the rules and responsibilities the two had to shoulder didn't apply on him. Nevertheless, Rishid was a man loyal by nature and faithfully accomplished each task without murmur nor complaint which indeed surprised the younger Ishtar.

Shizuka chuckled and jerked his hand away playfully. She then proceeded: "Oh Malik I'll be quite busy in the next few weeks so I need to get my schedule organized! Do you know when Mahad'll be at the shop? I kinda-"

"Hmm? Let me guess make an appointment with Mahad and infuse your you know what (wary of the customers) into his amulets?" Malik intervened blandly as he organized invoices, tax notices, appointment schedules for clients from an assortment of binders that stored client and trading information. He rummaged through the pile as fast he could and allocated her name on one of Mahad's free spaces. (He was a busy man afterall.)

"Predictable as always aren't you?" Malik said insensitively.

Shizuka nodded sheepishly, not surprised at his statement since she's been doing this for the past few months at least fortnightly, she upholds Mahad's alchemy with a great deal of respect and admiration also did she also say that he was quite a gentleman as well?

* * *

Once the group were led into the inner chambers of the shop, the group could not help but notice the rooms and design in the vicinity resemble that of a Egyptian tomb. (due to Yami and Mana's obsession with zombie and mummy movies). As Ishizu led the group further, Mana noted that several rooms emanated magic, much to the comfort of Atem. Yami and Mana were no where used to the occult, magic or the whatnot, as both defined their abilities as supernatural hence enough validity that their special abilities were not classed under the category of magic.

Once Ishizu led the trio into a room and promptly instructed Atem to lay the boy on the bed. Atem had realized the boy's condition stabilizing once he had been set on the bed. There was the fragrance of exotic spices and the aroma of healing balms that surrounded the bed. There room temperature was also very warm which helped the frail looking boy. Yugi's pain stricken face softened, his breathing no longer in staggered breaths to Atem's relief. The cloaked man's countenance was no longer downcast nor panicked, but was comforted as he took a chair and sat beside Yugi, his hand grasping onto his for support.

At least he's getting better, he thought. In fact, Atem had a vague idea of the cause of his aibou's suffering, and for a rare occasion in his life he felt completely helpless and with Yugi being the one to liberate him for _that _endless cycle of suffering further added the weight of guilt and despair. He was wary and careful not to let his insensitivity get in the way of his judgment. Even though Yugi was precious to him, he did not want to risk a relapse of the trauma. After all the years he has learnt to know how to step down and realize things don't always go to its natural course, the same applies for Yugi's case-time alone cannot heal a broken spirit.

Yami who stood afar off near the door alongside Mana, being perceptive, had observed his brother's sharp features and was surprised. He had not seen Atem this guilt-ridden in the past or so at least he'd known him. He was irritated with the method of Ishizu's way of 'fixing' up Yugi because after she had instructed Atem to lay him down to bed, she merely stood over the corner and grabbed a mat, sat down in Indian style and began to close her eyes in meditation. A good fifteen minutes had passed as His blood began to boil, its effect reflecting into his features. He pounded the wall in frustration, "How long will this take? Are you even sure meditation itself will suffice in healing Yugi?" he raised his voice.

Atem twitched in annoyance while Ishizu did not flinch at all being deep in thought and meditation.

Mana immediately gestured to him to be silent but Yami could no longer take this. "This is just a waste of my time. I'm out." He turned quickly towards the door as he slammed the door shut, though he tried to minimize the sound for Yugi's sake.

As Mana was about to pursue after him, Yugi's phone rang again as Atem picked it up promptly, and was greeted by a shrill squeak.

"YUGI! Didn't I tell you to wait by the library! I've waited for a long time! Why did you leave AGAIN?!" he emphasized on the last word.

Recognizing his voice as Yugi's guardian he replied politely. "Hello, you must be Mr. Mutou? I am one of Yugi's friends. I am sorry for dragging him out without your permission, because he didn't have time to explain in regards to his curfew. But I would like to inform you he's at a friend's place trying to catch up on sleep. He's quite exhausted." he lied.

"Oh, is that so? It's great that he had made friends on the first day of school. When will I expect him home?" the elderly voice questioned with a hint of hostility, clearly not buying what Atem had said.

"We'll be bringing him-"

"Actually it will be better for me to give me the address of the place so I can pick him up myself." He interrupted albeit rudely.

Atem looked back to Yugi and felt the protectiveness of his guardian. "Alright then. But let me add that he's fallen a bit sick so it will be more convenient to pick him up later." After giving him the address of the shop he promptly cut the connection off without waiting for a reply.

Ishizu suddenly ceased her meditating as she abruptly announced, "Atem, performing a blood pact with him will speed up the healing process." She approached him and patted his shoulder for reassurance.

Mana was puzzled beyond imagination. 'Blood pact? What on earth is that?'

Atem's face was unreadable. "Isn't there any other way Ishizu?" he asked in desperation.

"Well it is the quickest way for now but you must know the consequences. You also do know that true espers alone can perform this ritual. Your face tells me you haven't heard of it."

"I know about it. But I've never performed a pact with anyone." he undeniably responded.

"You also unmistakably know that it requires a seal to have it last until one party dies and none can break the pact?" pointing to her lips as she scrutinized for any reaction or sign of regret.

"As long as it protects him from harm. I will do it." Atem made his decision, he was grounded and firm.

"Alright you may proceed to lay beside Yugi on the bed." Ishizu proceeded to snatch one of her earrings and threw it towards Atem who had a puzzled expression. "Now proceed to make a shallow incision on both of your skins and have it make contact so your blood can be diffused. Any part of the body is fine as long as the presence of the blood of both parties make contact the pact will come into effect immediately." she said pointing to her index finger calmly.

Atem did according to Ishizu's instructions promptly and was immediately on top of Yugi's limp form-hand in hand, finger to finger as the blood was smeared lightly onto their index fingers.

Mana's eyes widened in fear as a lump suddenly formed in her throat. 'No..'

Yami heard what Ishizu had said outside the room and barreled his way into the room. He was met with his brother on top of Yugi looking intimate with their hands intertwined, they remarkably were similar to a couple in affectionate love, except one was limp and unconscious. He quickly glanced between Ishizu's calm expression, and in contrast to hers, Mana's paled reaction. Hurt was written all over her eyes which fueled his anger to a degree where he could rip out someone's throat.

"Atem, stop this right now! Yugi has nothing to do with us, why bother to go to such extreme methods to save him anyway? Ishizu said he can still recover! It doesn't have to be done this way!" he tried to reason with his brother furiously, his fists curled into tight balls. He attempted to use his telepathy to probe Ishizu's mind for any suspicious activity or schemes lurking within her mind but found that she was in fact stating the truth.

She gazed into his piercing eyes and stated calmly. "The truth may be harsh but there are an infinite possibilities to transcend it. You and your friend have the choice to do so." she quickly glanced towards Mana who was on the verge of tears.

"Stop with the bullshit riddles! What are your intentions? Are you implying that we can change fate? How? Are you a friend or foe?" he interrogated the woman as he pounded the adjacent walls.

Ishizu sighed. "The answers lie within your powers and here." she said pointing to her head. "Reason."

"Don't you dare insult me!" Yami barked as he stormed fiercely in front of the woman. He was sworely tempted to smash that face of hers to the point of disfigurement despite his rules in never hitting a woman.

"You are disturbing the ritual. Yugi WILL wake up to a mess. Do you want that? What do you really want anyway? Yugi's life is in danger so stay put and let me proceed with the blood pact. You always let anger get the better of you little bro." Atem intervened, his voice laced with indifference and apathy as he temporarily got up from his position on top of Yugi, stretching his back and muscles before resuming his position over the boy.

He eyed the boy with much care and sympathy.

'As long as I get this done and over with, I'll be forever by your side, aibou.' He was tempted to nuzzle the boy but refrained himself from 'polluting' the boy's innocence.

Yami remained silent and bowed his head in shame. The words sank in and he cursed within himself. Dammit! 'I'm so hopeless in these situations as he always let his anger get the better of me'. He was sorely tempted to punch the adjacent wall but relented because it would be over dramatic and making a scene at that time will be uncalled for.

"Now you as a true esper must state the words: Let it be done, hence forth I make thee mine. Then you proceed to finish the seal with a kiss to the lips. Then the bloodpact will be complete. You share inherit one same source of life force hence he is able to regenerate quickly regardless of any illness he has, as long as you supply him the life force."

Mana merely stood there and attempted a weak smile. 'I guess it's for the best isn't it.' But inside her world crumbled into oblivion. She felt as if she was skinned bare by Ishizu's every word.

"_The seal with a kiss to the lips_."

It resonated like a chime of a thousand cymbals inside her head. Her usual flippant self seemed devoid of life, sure she was still alive and breathing but to herself and Yami's observations she was likened to a hollow vessel. Her body looked intact but everything else seemed to have been drained out of her core.

Yami fought the urge to punch the living daylights out of his brother, but decided Desperate times, call for desperate measures, he grinned smugly as he crossed his arms and faced the group head on with a condescending expression.

"What of Mana then? Don't tell me my older brother's gonna give up his first kiss to a guy! I can't even believe that you sway that way!" Yami exclaimed. He knew he was thinking irrationally but he had to spill it. It was now or never.

Atem whirred around, and Yami scanned his face-he looked guilt-ridden for a second but was suddenly masked with that serious and stoic demeanor. "Don't even think about it!" Atem barked.

"Do you think Yugi will even want this? We've just met him today for Ra's sake and now you're doing this? This is beyond irrational Atem, have you even considered Yugi's feelings to this matter? Who is being irrational right now? Open your eyes! Don't you see how much Mana lov-"

'You have no idea Yami, you have no idea, if it's for my aibou's sake then I'll do anything. Blood for blood. I do not love him in that kind of way brother, you are missing the point. I may have loved her all along', Atem thought as his thoughts were plagued with guilt. He did not want to face Mana, for he was too ashamed of himself.

"No! Yami! Stop it! Please!" Mana shrieked out as she knelt before Yami in penitence and desperation.

"Stop..I don't want this!" she practically begged. She was an emotional wreck. But she didn't give up that easily. All her years of waiting, persevering and planning-all those blood sweat and tears was going to be thwarted by a stupid insignificant blood pact. She felt unfamiliar pain pressing down into her chest as she wallowed and struggled internally.

'I'm still a human... I won't go down this easily without a fight! This must be jealousy huh..' she clutched onto where her heart was in silent sobs of agony. She knew what she had to do. She scratched her index finger with her nails and was satisfied with a few droplets of blood. She was determined to do this even if would acquire what she wanted by force.

Atem ignored Yami's pleas as he proceeded to engage his lips onto Yugi's but noticed him stir from his 'sleep', disturbed by Yami's and Mana's outbursts. His heart was pounding almost ten times as he felt warmth envelop him. Yugi's breaths were centimeters away from his face as he blushed tremendously.

"Let it be done hence forth I make thee mine!" Atem exclaimed and as he was about to lock his lips onto Yugi's.

In seconds, Mana abruptly vanished on site her essence dissolving into void. Yami was about to comfort her in a warm embrace but felt time froze as he processed her plan in mere seconds- the evidence being the blood droplets on the wooden floor and her use of void manipulation-her awakened esper powers. It was due to her powers that they were able to escape robbery without being unscathed nor caught by the authorities or the police which he was always grateful for but this time it totally had an adverse impact on Yami.

She was going to replace Yugi as Atem's partner for the blood pact.

Atem with his eyes closed, immediately locked his lips onto Yugi's and realized it was soft and moist which was uncanny since he had seen his lips were a bit cracked and was not expecting it to be this smooth.

Once the blood pact was made both were enveloped in a luminous crimson, as the sensation of his soul splitting into two overwhelmed his entire being-both body and soul. Satisfied, he opened his eyes and was met with teal, tear stained eyes. He gasped in shock on what he saw before him-he felt his heart flutter and trembling simultaneously as a million thoughts rushed through his mind.

'Will Yugi make it? How on earth did Mana end up here? Why was she crying? Her face is cherry red! I've tried long and hard to forget about you, why does it have to be this way? What have I done?!'

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

***aniki: A Japanese honorific term Malik views himself as. It means older brother or a superior. **

***Blood pact: Ishizu's explanation was three quarters complete with Atem being a 'true esper' in a sense. Only they can perform blood pacts. Once made, regardless of whether the party was a human or an esper, they would be able to access each other's life source or ba (in Yugioh canon it was mentioned) and have other things such as mind links, etc. But with Atem's case, his relationship with Yugi is much more special. Read on to know more! :)**

* * *

**AND that's the third chapter done! Debut of Ishizu, Malik and Shizuka, with brief mentions of Ryou and Rishid. How was it? Please rate and review. I actually got quite emotional writing this and hope the characters were relatable and alive! Next up will be the introduction of Kisara so be prepared for some blueshipping! Hope you have a nice day! **


	4. Harsh Reality

**Thank you for your patience with everything I'm such a bad updater. I couldn't think about what to write for this story for a long time but here's the long awaited chapter.**

**Please note that this is not going to be a full on love story. **

**Thanks for the reviews and ongoing support! And to the guest reviewer who just reviewed: Here's the update!**

** I put a lot of thought into the ultimate conflict, climax etc., but also the character development and boy was it difficult. Ratings may change depending on violence and angst/etc. Okay on to the story. **

* * *

Chapter 4 - Harsh Reality

Atem turned his head quickly and bolted out of the room, vaguely hearing Yami coming out after him. As he got out of the room, he rubbed his temples with his hand disdainfully. 'That.. wasn't supposed to happen!' Indeed, he felt guilty for making the pact with Mana because frankly it would endanger her. It was better off that Yugi suffered the consequences of the organization so they would go after him instead. Deep in his mind he had decided to protect the girl he loved as a sister over his 'brother', despite the internal struggles he had to undertake such a drastic decision. He wanted to protect them both and Yugi's condition only made it worse.

Did Mana even see him as a man? She always clomped him whenever he came by to visit and always spend time with him. She always buckled herself onto him on the waist when he was least aware (granted her use of magic) as she frequently appeared out of nowhere, tugging on him like he was her lifeline. His head began to ache and couldn't think straight. Argh! He actually hated himself to be so blind with others' emotions concerning him.

What frustrated him most was the question which set on replay on his head: Why did Mana have to get dragged in the middle of this? Ignorance was bliss, better to live contently and normally rather than face the threats of the organization. He had to act fast and it meant that he had to leave again-his family and friends all behind. Unbeknownst to him, Yami followed him out of the room inconspicuously.

"YOU bastard!"

Atem whirled around and was met with a punch to the jaw, which sent him flying across the room.

Malik heard the commotion from downstairs and ran up the stairs to see what was going on. Ishizu with a teary eyed Mana also emerged from the room to witness the fight.

Mana didn't look up, as she immediately felt the after effects of the blood pact. Atem's thoughts had incidentally flowed into her mind and saw new revelations unfold. "You really are thick aren't you." she mumbled. She peeked into the room and had a glimpse of Yugi still undisturbed from his sleep as you may call it.

"You... used Yugi? Ha ha ha.. What about Mana! Dammit! **what about her**?" Yami punched the wall as tears began streaming down his eyes.

Atem's eyes widened in shock, "You.. read my thoughts? Everything?.. How much do you know!" Atem demanded, narrowing his eyes though trying to keep himself as level headed as possible.

"Everything. You actually used Mana, and Yugi himself was a victim of your ridiculous ploy? Tell me what you're playing at! Well I never would have figured you to use deceit and trickery." Yami spat the last sentence with disgust.

Yet in the back of his mind he was relieved that his brother only viewed her as a sister.

Knowing Yami, it was only a water downed version of what he truly wanted to say.. "I... You don't know anything! Me and Mahado have been protecting the family and it's for the sake of protecting you all. I'd prefer you to thank me instead of barking at me, thank you very much!" Atem justified.

"Guys.. the customers can-" Malik intervened.

"Bullshit. Just because we are your family does it give you the excuse or jurisdiction for your actions to manipulate us? I've lost my respect for you. I can't believe you would use people to your own selfish ends. Do you think Mana will be happy with that decision? All you've ever done was hurt her." Yami stated menacingly, his eyes narrowing into slits which sent shivers down Atem's spine.

"How would you know? I think it's better if you allow her to say herself." Atem retorted. "Or Could you have possibly read her mind so that she was able to say those" He stopped midway as he felt something sting on the right side of his cheek.

"He.. promised me he wouldn't read my mind when I'm like this." Mana defended Yami. It was she who dealt Atem the slap on the cheek.

"That's right.. I promised her so if you are done with matters here, I suggest you. to. leave. This. instant." Yami demanded spitefully as he took a step forward.

In fact, this was the first time he truly felt threatened by Yami's anger. It was full of hate, venom and malice. Despite feeling a thousand boulders piling up on his heavy ladened heart, he managed that stoic facade, knowing there was no point in arguing much longer.

"Well I'm off. I'll leave Mana and Yugi into your hands." He got up from where he was hit and proceeded to walk downstairs, not even realizing Mana was a bystander all along. He felt a tug to his cloak that beckoned him to stay but he continued forward, lest he turn back and breakdown like the coward he is.

"Atemie.. You don't have to leave..." the figure who latched onto him whispered.

Even to this day, Yami cringed whenever Mana called his brother by his nickname.

Shit! How the hell am I supposed to shut this infernal mind leaking ability? He abrubtly turned and glared at Ishizu for a solution. They seemingly conversed with their eyes to which Yami interrupted by staggering towards Mana, dragging her away forcefully with all his might.

Mana was pulled away against her will. "Piss of Yami! I have to do this!"

"Let him go! You're coming with me. And don't go near him ever again!" Yami ordered.

Mana was struggling under his hold and since Yami had almost dug his fingers on to her shoulders she yelped and grunted under his hold. "Let me go! I just need to tell Atemie something!" Mana protested.

"But can't you talk with him with your mind? Tell him there." Yami said, being disgruntled. He repressed his urge to throw a snide remark or two but he didn't want to be that over dramatic jealous teenage girl who fussed over her crush.

Mana twitched in annoyance but didn't care. She was puzzled about Atem's feelings for her and wanted to confirm it herself. She attempted to communicate through the link but was somehow blocked so she was not able to transmit her thoughts and feelings across.

"Atemie.. do you feel anything for me?" she blurted as tears started forming in her eyes again. Yami's grip on her tightened.

Atem's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Um.. Nevermind, Just be safe alright!" Mana didn't finish what she was about to say.

"Alright, you too.. and don't stop going to school okay?" Atem smiled warmly in return.

'Mana get a hold of yourself! It may be months until you are able to see him again! It's now or never!'

"Atemie!" she hollered.

Atem spun his foot around and faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do.. you have feelings for me?" she said in a low voice but it was full of passion and sincerity.

"Um if it's-"

"Let me rephrase it. I.. like you!" Mana confessed as her heart pounded within her as adrenaline rushed through her veins in awaited anticipation.

Atem did not say anything, but for a brief moment an expression of pain was swept over his features but it was quickly replaced by his standard poker face. He remained calm, collected and continued this façade which made Mana all the more eager and nervous for his answer.

Yami looked down as his bangs shadowed his eyes, tensing at Mana's sudden confession as his grip suddenly loosened.

'I can't win this, can I?'

Atem pulled his shoulders back though he could see Mana being visibly shaken, he deemed it was to say it as it was necessary for their sake in the long term.

"I see that you have probed into my mind because of the pact. Well for starters, it was merely a spur of the moment that I had such intense feelings for you. I do not feel the same way as you do Mana. I'm sorry so if you leave me to my affairs... You've got your answers now haven't you?" Atem replied, his back turned against Mana.

"Mana stop this-" Yami interjected.

"NO! I don't believe this! You do.. feel the same way right?.." Mana managed to free herself from Yami's grip as she staggered in front of Yami, pulling onto his cloak for reassurance.

Atem ripped his cloak away from her grasp making her stumble in the process. With the most neutral expression he could make he faced her-eye to eye, "You're nothing but a nuisance right now, forcing your own emotions on to me and expecting me to feel the same way? Did you get the message of looking for someone else who shares the same feelings as you? I don't want to make it harder anymore for you alright? That blood pact was a terrible mistake though I must admit you're like a sister to me and would not wish to see you hurt. My patience has limits Mana." he said coldly.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Yami charged towards him in an instant with his anger fueling his desire to pummel his brother to dust. However it was too late since Atem had already disappeared from his sight.

"Coward" Yami spat the words out like refuse.

* * *

_"The silent treatment huh?" a girl with long permed magenta hair sneered as she shoved another girl into a corner. _

_The victim was a student with baby blue pristine hair that reached her lower back and she possessed a sapphire eyes. She winced as she was forcefully confronted with a group of three with the girl who had spoken earlier being the ring leader of the group. She knew what was coming since she was always in these predictable situations of getting bullied. Well for one she had attracted a lot of attention from a large portion of the student body males and females alike, except one side was for admiration and the other more multiple explicit reasons. _

_"Maybe you all need to take your interest in something else and stop wasting your time in goading the innocent?" she replied with a glint of frustration in her eyes._

_"Ahem, not only do you trod in on my affairs like some know at all, stolen the attention of males and-" she countered as she justified her position._

_"My, my Himekoji Kaoruko san, I never knew you'd be that shallow, venting it all out on me just because you seek attention.." she interjected sarcastically._

_"That's not the point at all!" Kaoruko fumed as she seethed in anger. She was annoyed that she never knew Kisara would defend herself since she was usually a pushover but this was not the case anymore. _

_'When had she become this assertive and witty?'_

_"Well care to explain yourself then?" she retorted._

"I'm home." Kisara said jadedly.

Kisara shuffled in a slow and heavy manner towards the living room and propped herself down on the couch. She lived in an apartment block in the Kushiro shopping district, where the theft had occurred earlier in the day. She gazed towards the horizon out of the window as she admired the beauty of the sunset. It was getting dark-the orange hues of sunset had slowly dissipated as the night drew closer and closer.

_"Always remember this Kisara-chan, delusions in the night illuminate the hearts of those who can't dream higher."_

The words were engraved on the tablet of her heart. She still didn't understand what this meant, and hoped that she would find out sooner.

"Oh darling, you're home. I made dinner. You have to go to work soon don't you?" a thin pale skinned woman emerged from the kitchen, her address laced full of concern and a motherly tone.

The aroma filled Kisara's nostrils as she continued to admire the sunset. She desired to witness it all in plain view, at the same time paying attention to the TV which was broadcasting a very controversial issue.

_**The small fishing village of Hayama is in uproar over the recent discovery of chemical wastes illegally disposed on the local river by the Yamaguchi pesticide company. This scandal has been going on for around seven years and charges have been pressed on to Mr. Ayakashi, formally the last CEO of this industry. He is due to appear in the High court in two weeks. It is highly possible that the 4.7 percent increase in stillbirths and infertility is caused by-**_

Kisara knew what was coming. This issue had been going on for years and finally had come to an end.

"You were at it again weren't you. New bruises always seem to form on that pretty face of yours." the woman said, her motherly tone changing significantly.

Kisara swayed her head towards the TV as she draped her arms down on the couch and sat cross legged.

"Don't ignore me." she uttered. Her tone of voice starkly contrasting the flippant tone.

Sternly she raised her voice in a crescendo.

"If you actually put much effort in school your father will actually put his hope in you. Don't worry him any longer, quit that job of yours and-"

Kisara was not able to discern whether she spoke this for her own good, or she may be feigning it, scrutinizing her features whether she possessed some kind of a hidden agenda.

She stood up defiantly, crossing her arms in response. "I don't have to quit and listen to you. That's how real life is anyway, you go to school graduate, enter the workforce have a family, raise your kids well-"

"Is it because I'm not your mother?" she interjected with a snarl.

With a smug grin the woman towered over her with unyielding superiority. "Open your eyes girl. Do you think just by looking at the sunset and counting stars while working so many hours a week would make your worthless mother come back?"

Kisara's eyes widened for an instant.

That did it.

Seething with pure hatred on the inside, she reflected a superficial facade of disinterested stupor.

"Silly woman, do you think that if you drove me away, your broken womb would bear a child?" she slowly enunciated the words in a sluggish deliberate fashion taking her time saying each word with much succinct emphasis.

Every word dripped like venom in the woman's ears. She clutched her stomach in anguish, as her bony fragile fingertips began to convulse, her body following suit in synchronicity; shuddering slightly at the girl's words.

"How dare you.. after all I've done for you..  
How dare you...  
HOW Dare you...  
HOW DARE YOU!" her faint whispers clearly reaching a climax, each word expressing morose colors of anguish, shame and regret. She abruptly dropped the ladle in her hand, lashing onto the girl before her with such brute force, like a wild animal catching its prey.

She finally gathered the pieces of her mind. Kisara was shocked to the core as she felt a tight grip on her neck as it felt harder for her to breathe. She was already weakened from the blows she had received from Kaoruko and her lackeys earlier, nevertheless she attempted to reach for the unsuspecting woman and after much futile struggling she made contact with her womb, rubbing circles around it.

Cowering in fear and self-defense, the woman immediately released her grip on her step-daughter as tears immediately formed in her eyes.

"AHHHH! MY BABY! MY BABY! DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!" she curled herself onto the sofa and cradled herself back and forth as her shrill melancholic cries filled the room.

Jumping out of the couch she felt a little sting on her neck. Kisara quickly glanced at the mirror adjacent to the sofa. 'Damn, it left a mark.'

"My baby... it's okay.. mommy's here... I will sing you a lullaby.. hehe shhhh there there don't cry mommy's here..." the woman clutched on to her stomach like it was her treasure, cradling back and forth on the sofa; repeating the same words like a broken recorder.

Kisara quickly got up and got changed for work and left her room, tears brimmed her eyes as she looked back at the woman, much to her regret.

"Oh sis, off to work now?" a tall well built young man stood there surprised for he was about to open the door, the house key in hand.

She was startled when she immediately recognized that deep, low voice when the flung open the door with much force.

"Why are you early today? Didn't you have a lab today?" she snapped.

"Eh.. well my supervisor had to leave earlier to attend to some matters.." he stopped in his tracks as he noticed the marks on his sister's neck. "Sara.. your neck.."

He reached on to her neck but his approaches were scorned as his hand was quickly shoved away forcefully.

"Just don't. Nii-san. Take care of mother." she ordered, putting her hands up defensively. Bowing her head solemnly she quickly rushed down the stairs of the complex.

"Wait! Sara! Did you two have an argument again? What happened?"

Kisara came to a halt to her brother's call. Masayuki however was concerned at the lack of responsiveness.

"What happened? Please let me help you." he soothed compassionately.

Still with her back turned, Kisara mumbled candidly, "I'll be late for work. I.. don't need your pity. Save it for mother." The last word she spat with utter resentment and then after a few blinks of his eyes, she was gone.

Masayuki sighed as he entered the apartment with much tension and fear of what might have occurred between the two women.

The couches were all disarrayed as pillows were sprawled across the wooden floor in all directions but on the other hand was relieved that it was not something serious or the outcome would have been much worse.

Much to his shock, he found his mother sprawled on the sofa, her hair disheveled and messy, cradling herself on the couch, still faintly whispering about her lost aborted baby.

"Ma! Your meds!" he panicked as he dropped his bags and impatiently rummaged through the drawers for them.

'Where is it?!' He put up his hands alarmingly but after a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, in the corner of his peripheral vision he caught sight a bottle of tablets disposed in the trash bin by the living room.

* * *

"Nii-sama!" a young raven haired boy dashed towards a tall brunette and clomped him in sheer joy as he entered the small apartment complex. He felt his hair being ruffled by the older's hands, his embrace reciprocated as his brother knelt in front of him.

"How's school Mokuba?"

"Oh it's fantastic! Well you know since I'm in the Visual Arts Club, I decided to paint something for you since it's your birthday coming up... and I bought some candies on the way home today" the boy said sheepishly, offering his brother some chocolate as he held out the palm of his tiny hand.

Seto declined the offer politely gesturing his brother to eat it himself as he stood up.

Mokuba was relieved his brother was in high spirits today. Not that he was officially neurotic. To him seeing his brother in a neutral or even a happy was like a day in a million, being a very elusive and rare phenomenon for the older Kaiba indeed.

Noticing his brother's worn out features, he encouraged his brother to have a few minutes rest in order to have a peace of mind.

"After all, nii-sama you're still a teenager but your body's not built for enough stress to handle. Just take a rest, I'll handle dinner!" Mokuba said with much pride, but in fact he was clearly worried that his brother would lose his health shouldering all the burden and responsibility of raising the two of them alone. They were no longer heirs to that dastardly manipulative tycoon any longer.

They were now liberated.

Without hesitation Seto refused his offer though he accompanied it with a warm smile in return this time round.

Only Mokuba was exclusive to this treatment. It was as if he was granted especially with a pass of a 'generous affectionate treatment by a seemingly emotionless asshole who only focuses on egocentric projects of establishing his reputation fueled with much vengeful ambition.'

To Seto, meditation and superstition were both sterile concepts that were tied for the golden prize in his list of unconsidered garbage. Since both were highly lacking in effective productivity, let alone a waste of time, for he himself was an astute and frugal person by nature. He loved engaging himself in challenges that were beyond comprehensive and calmly solving it with profound carefully researched trivia. This was his cup of tea-to find methods of answering the seemingly incomprehensible.

"Oh and before I forget, Mokuba no more lingering out late in the club understand? Isono'll be there to pick you up after school." Kaiba said sharply, though it was laced with an evident tone of concern.

'What's with the ninety degree mood swing?' Mokuba thought. However he was not going to let this one go since they both had finally been liberated from their long years of suffering.

"But! It's for your birthday and we have never celebrated it since we got adopted! You do well know I'm thirteen now right!" Mokuba reasoned, clearly saddened by his brother's sudden over-protectiveness.

Kaiba merely furrowed his eyes and massaged his temples in annoyance. He had already dismissed Isono and the other two guards earlier and dispatched them home. With huge strides, he marched towards the living room and dropped his briefcase and school bag by the couch, propping himself while sitting up straight.

"My words are law Mokuba. You know I don't usually put restrictions on you but this curfew is-"

"NO! This is finally the year where we get to enjoy ourselves away from _that _man! I want to.. make most out of it as possible, say nii-sama..?" Mokuba interjected, gesturing his hands animatedly in his attempt to persuade his brother to change his mind.

Seething in anger at the stubbornness of his brother, Kaiba bashfully crossed his legs and glared at him.

'Why isn't he listening? Gozaburo's probably dispatched his men to spy on us and in the worst case scenario even kidnap Mokuba. He almost succeeded once and I can't let that happen at any cost.' He was not going to relent for he was a man of action.

His brother winced at the sight of his furious countenance. He knew his brother was very rational and decisive and knew to an extent that his brother viewed many things as black and white.

"Whether you like it or not. My word is final. If you want to give me that as a present so badly why not take it home and finish it? Wouldn't that be easier?" Kaiba replied dryly, crossing his arms.

"But.. but you'll be able to see it.."

"It doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts doesn't it?" Kaiba got up as he entered the bedroom the two shared.

"Seto.." Mokuba whispered. Clearly motivated by his nii-sama's sugarcoated euphemisms, he rushed to the dining table and resumed his homework, and around twenty minutes in full concentration, his eyes widened in an epiphany as he remembered something important.

"Nii-sama! I forgot to ask you, are Rebecca and Leon allowed to come over tomorrow? Pretty please?" Mokuba almost yelled/pleaded since Seto was in the room.

Abruptly dashing out the bedroom Kaiba slammed the door hard. He was clad in his waiter's uniform, grimacing at the eccentricity of the upper half of his attire whilst giving it out a distasteful scowl as he eyed himself in the mirror in the living room. For the bottom half, it was required for employees to wear formal black dress pants which Kaiba shrugged off as feasible.

"This outfit is ridiculous!" he snarled as he examined himself in his reflection.

Mokuba stifled a laughter but could not help it as he broke into fits of hysterical laughter, as he rolled around the ground in a fit of giggles. "That.. actually kind of suits you! Haha!" he said in between laughter.

The older Kaiba muttered something under his breath about calling Isono to have a change of jobs but since there was a high demand of jobs recently due to the steady rise of the unemployment rate, he was fortunate to be able to at least obtain this part time job with his own effort.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and immediately shot Mokuba a devious smirk and crossed his hands playfully, much to Mokuba's horror as he gulped his saliva down in suspense, quickly bowing his head to complete the rest of his homework.

Making his way towards his younger brother, he sat down on the dinner table across his him, eyeing the progress he was having with his homework and assignments.

Breaking the tension, the older replied to his brother's earlier response. "Well.. if they do come over, they have to pay a certain price." Kaiba said coldly much with snark and a tinge of sadistic pleasure.

Mokuba remained silent at the thought of all the possible torturous advances his brother could do to torment him and his friends but once he glanced at his brother's outfit; his top was a mixture of yellow, green, pink fabric, an assortment of vibrant flamboyant colors- he could not stop his imaginations from running wild, comparing his brother to an intrepid tourist bound for the beautiful sandy beaches of Hawaii. The only problem was that he needed a suitable partner to go with his him and that would be a perfect happy ever after in that haven of paradise. A cheeky grin graced his face at the thought, as he attempted to stifle a laughter.

Kaiba raised his brow, being astonished at his brother's sudden fit of giggles.

"And don't forget placing a bundle of flowers around your neck too!" he teased. He could not contain himself anymore as he rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach in between laughs.

"Oh it hurts too much, it's so funny!" he exclaimed in between his laughing fits.

"Hmph. Your little band of friends won't get to step inside this house if you say anything else." Kaiba glowered as he towered over his brother like a lion cornering his prey.

The boy feigned a frightened look as he dramatically cowered towards the corner of the dining area in mock pleasure until his brother's expression softened, knowing it was all a hoax conjured up by his brother as his entertainment of the day.

"You're no fun at all, nii-sama" Mokuba puffed his cheeks and pouted as he got up from the chair and danced a mock parody of a Hawaiian Hula dance.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba ignored his brother's childish shenanigans and with a huff strutted towards the kitchen. He took out the refrigerated food and proceeded to microwave the left overs from the night before-picked vegetables with refried beans mixed with some shrimp, capsicum which was marinated in teriyaki sauce.

Accepting defeat, Mokuba quickly flicked Rebecca a text message and resumed writing his homework diligently, not before letting out a yawn and performing a brief stretch.

Kaiba nervously began to pan fry some snapper Isono had bought for him earlier in the day and added some coriander, grinded pepper and salt. He jerked his head towards the living room and could hear the faint sounds of page flicking, pen clicking and note taking much to his relief that Mokuba had adapted his studious mindset.

'Keep going Mokie, if you manage to prioritize and organize yourself at a young age, greatness awaits you.'

Opening the windows of the kitchen for ventilation purposes, Kaiba panicked when he couldn't find one of the ingredients that was listed on the instruction list. He quickly glanced at the recipe which was pinned on the fridge by a magnet. He narrowed his eyes as the corners of his mouth twitched and curved down, drooping slightly. It had not been long since he had made his first meal so he was not as talented to improvise on mixing up the flavors to a certain degree of proficiency.

'Infernal ruckus, where the hell did it go?' He impatiently began plundering the pantry, rummaging its contents, oblivious to the sudden ringing of the doorbell. He did not want to disappoint Mokuba at his attempts in cooking even if it was not his strong point. This was because he had rarely ever cooked in his life. This was the rare instance of them being given the opportunity to escape his step-father's clutches as he began to phase out his next plan of revenge with meticulous careful calculation. For now, he'll play it safe.

He was immersed in his thoughts and while he found the right ingredient, he smudged the fish with some concentrated sauce with much focus, oblivious to the continuous ringing of the door.

_Ding dong, ding dong._

"I'll go get the door!" Mokuba chirped.

Kaiba heard and alarmingly went to the living room and ordered Mokuba to stay put.

"You go watch over the fish and while you're at it wash the rice. I'll handle this." Kaiba said with a bored expression.

'Why's my brother so uptight?!' Mokuba pouted as he did as as he was told.

"Who could it be at this time of the day?" Kaiba mumbled, indignant. He proceeded to open the door cautiously as he didn't want to let his guard down at any cost.

There in front of him stood a plump middle aged woman who wore a frilly one piece. Her plastered look of worry on her face did not suit her style of clothing, let alone it went well with that expression she bore. This was the first time Kaiba had seen her being quite fidgety much to his surprise.

"I wonder what I should say.." she mumbled to herself with much tension.

"Never knew you had a habit of talking to yourself Mrs. Takamiya." Kaiba said in a low accusing voice.

Frowning at Kaiba's remark, the woman remarked instinctively to her defense.

"It's not the time to joke around Mr. Kaiba. I have important matters to discuss. May I come in?" she said as politely as she could, though Kaiba scrutinized her features and was convince that more remarks would send her further over the edge.

"Nice shirt by the way." she commented.

'Guess not.'

"Well it's **your** house isn't it?" Kaiba leaned on the walls of the door for support, as he stood there with a cocky grin- an obvious sign that he would not simply allow her in.

Frustrated, the woman attempted to bolt her way past the teen but to no avail."Don't waste my time boy! I could get you kicked out of here for all I care in the world!" she raised her hands, being flustered at the young man. She only accepted the contract since the young man had a fortune in his savings despite being jobless at the moment or so she thought.

"Oh? Then why are you here then? Any good news to tell?"

"News, yes but I would love to discuss this inside thank you very much." she began being twitchy and fidgety at the point.

Kaiba shrugged as he finally let the woman enter his small unit that is his reverie, territory and a place shrouded with a sense of security.

After the landlady outlined her point of view with grim apprehension, especially emphasizing on the point of the degree of influence this sudden change in their contract would have on the Kaibas', the young man's temper was aroused fiercely as it was almost thrown over the edge with every sentence the woman had spoken. But of course, being the man he is Kaiba never backs down in the combat of words since he typically excelled in this aspect though it was not necessarily healthy for those around him especially being mindful of the presence of Mokuba.

How he wished he could sew that mouth of hers shut. Every word that came likened to a sting to the heart but he knew better to let it faze him. It was ludicrous that she had made previous arrangements with a tenant who had eyed this property before he rented it out. It was troublesome, complicated and he would not let some stranger share his property and trample on his private affairs. Yes, the landlady's team was to blame for their misgivings and faults and he had done his fair share of insulting her head on.

"What!" Kaiba slammed his hands on the table of the living room in blatant annoyance. "So you are saying you had made a mistake?" his eyes twitched at the incompetence and poor information analytic skills of the landlord's team.

"Well they did try, and you must know we have many tenants and clients to look after!" she raised her voice, clearly annoyed at the boy's arrogance. "I just sent the tenant a text earlier and informed her that if she wanted to go through with the process, she would call me and confirm it. After all, the documents have been officially processed and we have already accepted the contract with her as my tenant. The team had made a mistake in giving you this unit in the first place. Plus she had scouted this unit first anyway." She said candidly despite knowing it would cause a fuse to blow to her young tenant, sparking a huge controversy on the matter. But he did deserve it for being such a spineless twat who specialized in inducing hate with his profuse snark.

"Why are young people so disrespectful of their elders these days?!" she muttered under her breath in frustration, hoping that her tenant didn't hear him for he was frightening when aroused in anger. She much preferred his jaded and flat expression and tone of voice.

Kaiba raised his brow. "So what are you planning to do now?"

"Well since you have two bedrooms I briefly told her that she would be flatting with you two tenants and I guess that both of you are around the same age, you could make some sort of deal with her and share the boarding fees." she laughed albeit weakly, still nervous at facing her tenant.

His blood began to boil and it was clear that he was about to blow a fuse. "No cancel her contract, NOW." he stood up defiantly.

Mokuba had just been plating up the food, and listening intently to the landlady and his brother squabbling was not definitely a good sign.

The woman almost cowered away in fear, "But I already had sent her a text and she is now coming this way to confirm everything..." she whispered.

"Miss Takamiya, you know that only the ones with most power can reach the top, yes?" he said with an amused glint in his eyes.

Survival of the fittest is a concept deeply engraved within him-power and ambition is what drives people to perform to their maximum potential but at the same time if not caught on guard would lead to their downfall. Plus with his experience of supporting his step father in establishing his company, bribing and manipulating others was not something new to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked half curiously and nervously.

She was apprehensive of his unprecedented mannerisms.

Crossing his arms confidently, he nonchalantly peered into her velvet orbs. "Oh I have a certain proposition for you Miss Takamiya."

* * *

Kisara power walked towards the direction of the restaurant she worked at, though she had taken a bus it was still quite a distance to walk. With bags under her once gleaming sapphire eyes, she looked depleted and devoid of life; contrary to how most people her age would look like and being exhausted throughout the entire day didn't help.

Studying for finals which she did poorly even if she tried her best, physical exhaustion often overpowered her mentality to persevere.

Working from 5 till 11 almost every night-it would be especially busy on Friday to Sunday nights and had to work overtime occasionally.

Track and field training sessions which she committed herself to, highly prioritizing this since she was able to vent out her anger and frustration just by breaking some sweat. A healthy mind and lifestyle would prevent her from wallowing in self-pity.

Satisfied at the thought of all her belongings being packed and sealed, her days of suffering in that damned house full of skeletons and gloom was coming to a sweet conclusion.

It had plagued her to no end to move out from that house she labeled as a meat slaughtering butchery. She had to cope with her father's high expectations and negligence, her mother's sudden outbursts and ranting made her sick to the core. Not to mention the frequent encounters she had with Kaoruko Himekoji who terrorized her social life and well being in school up until today when she stood up to her.

At this moment, she was eager that she had made a contract with a certain landlady and was waiting in anticipation for the approval of her being able to move in to a new property. Once everything goes according to plan, she will be free at last from the reins of her ever demanding father and crazy stepmother though the only thing she would sadly miss would be her step brother Yuki, who always treated her with kindness, accepting her as his kin without any prejudicial actions nor regrets.

Once she had arrived she proceeded to greet the manager who gawked in surprise when she saw the bruises on her face and Kisara knew it was futile to hide anything now.

"What happened? Boss was already concerned since you have lost some weight and even if your performance is consistently good and outstanding, he had already issued a warrant and kindly told you to take a few days off work, just to relax you know?" the manager said sternly but concerned at the same time.

Kisara was stunned when she heard this. "No.. I can't! You know I've been working hard! Let me work! You'll see!" she pleaded.

"Rest is rest. The boss' words are final. You can't possibly work looking like this! It'll scare the customers away plus it'll have a negative impact on the business and yourself."

"I'll just smile!" Kisara insisted crankily.

"That's not the point you always smile...it's hard to explain but you know what I mean. We don't want to work you to death do we? Plus we've hired a new trainee at the moment who is due to start in around two hours. He'll replace you in the interim." the manager looked at the clock in contemplation and around the restaurant "Well it's not that busy today so you can go home." Though it was a Friday night, strangely it was not as busy as expected.

"Isn't it bad to send someone home when they've just arrived? I'll stay.. until the new guy comes!" Kisara insisted stubbornly as she pushed past the manager as she went up to greet customers and ushered them in warmly, took some orders and collected dirty plates.

Even though the manager was busy conversing with customers or managing the till, she was took quick glances at Kisara's condition and performance. She noticed she was irritable and something was off about her. She bit her lip as she thought, 'she's pushing herself too hard.'

Kisara was pumped out for the past twenty minutes as the orders kept coming and her attention was fully undivided on serving customers; showering them with warm smiles of welcome or delivering the food to designated tables.

As she was bringing a meal to a table, she suddenly convulsed as she felt a heated sensation on rushing through her head.

'Huh, what's going on? My feet feel numb..'

That ardent throbbing only let her sink in the depths of lassitude.

Being slightly disoriented, she clumsily dropped the tray of drinks that she spilled some of the contents on a man who was reclining on a table beside her.

"What the hell?" the woman across the man yelled out as she stood up from her seat in annoyance.

As she finally processed what happened, she quickly made an apology to the aggravated woman. She picked up the shards of glass that fell, as she recriminated her own actions earlier. She felt some shards pricking her finger as blood oozed out of the wound, wincing at the sight of it.

The waiters in the vicinity were to busy to notice her but the shattering of glass caught their and the attention of many customers.

Whispering and bewilderment was a common phenomenon during cases like these and Kisara was caught in the middle of such an embarrassing situation. Luckily for her, her manager came to her rescue by compensating the issue with the customers with a voucher that enabled the couple to get a 15% discount of the total bill which appeased the woman. Kisara admired her ten-chou for amazing people and problem solving skills.

The manager led Kisara at the back of the restaurant and encouraged her to go home. Kisara hesitated at first but complied when she felt dizzy and light-headed. Since it was not so busy, she asked one of the more experienced staff to take her duties while she conversed with Kisara regarding the issue.

"Tenchou.. I get the message. I think I'll just go and take a rest." she said sheepishly.

"Alright. Take care when you get home okay? Should I call a cab for you? I strongly suggest it. You can't bus in this condition plus it's just started to rain.."

As soon as the words left her manager's mouth Kisara's phone vibrated and roamed through her pockets searched for the source of sound.

"Sorry tenchou.. I'll just get my phone.." Her eyes widened in sheer joy as she read the message. She literally jumped and hugged her manager, all the fatigue that worn her down seemed to have dissipated.

Spilling out the glad tidings, the manager too was overwhelmed with similar sentiments.

"Wow! Congrats Ki-chan!" her manager clasped her hands in delight as soon as she heard Kisara's story.

The application process was complete; she was able to move out in three days time, she just needed to go to the address and sign her part of the contract of confirmation. She was squealing for joy inside and felt as if all the effort she invested into this was not in vain.

"The cab?.."

"No it's fine.. the address of the house is close to work so I can get there by foot." she declined the offer politely because she had a good sense of direction.

"Alright. Good luck but make sure you immediately go home after the meeting, alright?" the manager doted.

"Yes mama." Kisara joked as she hastily took an umbrella and ran out of the shop in the rain.

* * *

**Well how was it? So much cliffhangers huh? Was it good/bad? I honestly didn't feel I'd put enough on this.. Hope you liked it much more than I.. **

**It was 6.5k worth of words! I enjoyed writing the interaction between the Kaiba brothers though. Were they in character? O_O just wondering. Guess who Kaiba's new flatmate is!**

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**Don't worry Yugi fans, he will wake up soon. **


	5. What are you?

**Thank you for your support. It makes me encouraged to keep writing and update faster. I'm gonna TRY updating once a week since I'm going to be really busy here forth. I've been quite stressed out lately, but won't disclose the details. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I have a feeling this is going to be a really long story.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - What Are You?

Yami lurched forwards, gnashing his teeth at his brother who was elusive to even reach or contact. Looking back, he saw that Mana was still kneeling as tears brimmed her teal eyes which sparkled like gems. Ishizu and Malik both visibly startled by what had just unfolded attempted to usher Mana back to the room however their efforts were vain since she merely let out soft sobs and curled herself up into a ball. He bit his lip thinking of ways to comfort his heart broken friend.

Yami let out a sigh and bit his lip a bit too harshly and proceeded to kneel beside the weeping girl, rubbing her back soothingly in small circles. Well at least she did not lash out at him for leaving him alone.

The siblings left them to their privacy as they returned to the room to look after Yugi. Rishid had actually come back to take Malik's stead of manning the shop. It was in a matter of minutes before Yugi's guardian arrived to pick him up.

Tempting as it is to probe into her mind, he succumbed to his rational thinking, "Mana.. maybe it wasn't just his day.. We don't know what he's up to but I'll try to help Atem as much as I can alright?" he soothed.

Mana stifled some sobs as she listened to Yami's words with a blank expression on her face. She wiped some of her tears with her hand and stood up.

Yami being confused at her sudden action did likewise. He gripped on to his shoulder. "Mana?"

"You know.. Yami.." Mana trailed off softly as if in a trance.

"Hmm?."

"I've been meaning to ask.. Why do you treat me like this?" her soft voice going on to a crescendo.

Puzzled, he looked at her intently. "I don't get what you-"

"I don't deserve your kindness." she turned to him fully, steadying herself.

"Don't say that." Yami snapped.

She brushed her hair to the side, revealing the windows of her soul. "But it's true." Mana was suddenly back to her cheery flippant self. She held her fingers up and listed some things that seem to justify her unworthiness.

"Mana! I know it's hard but listen to what I have to say!"

"Yami! Let's play a game!" she beamed cheerfully clearly avoiding the issue and leaped towards him. She poked him on the nose, and shot him a wink, "Tag, you're it! Catch me if you can~" but before she turned around she felt a strong grip to her wrist.

"Yami, the game.."

Pursing his lips to a line, he mumbled. "You're so cruel.."

'But.. you've always been there for me when I needed it the most.' he thought.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way.. I'll just use my void magic." she puffed her cheeks in response.

He gripped on to her hand tighter as he took a step forward. "You're right. You don't deserve my kindness. You're childish, mischievous at times, and you don't even act your age at time. Your lack of responsibility pisses me off at times but you always seem to have fun. Plus you're an airhead and you daydream alot. I'm annoyed that you're trying to act mature for the sake of Atem like you're some pseudo-intellectual. You're clueless and it frustrates me but that what makes you the way you are isn't it?" He said it so quickly in one breath.

He inhaled and exhaled.

"But I can't change that and I like that part of you."

Her head was bowed, veiling those sparkling eyes she has. "Are.. you finished?" she whispered.

Yami blinked as the tension began to build up and let go of her hands; her reply caught him off guard. "No... I'm just thinking.."

She pivoted her body to face him and stared into his amethyst eyes intently. "If you would repeat that again, I would gladly listen."

He gulped nervously as he never saw this side of Mana before. Sure, they lived at the same house along with Mahado, could this be a woman's intuition he had to be wary of? Had she overtaken him in the race without him realizing it? Have they begun growing apart?

Mana scratched her head. "Oh yeah what's a pseudo intellectual?"

"It's what most teenagers like us go through you know like trying to be mature and we think we've so many gained life experiences but it's all just talk." he pointed out.

"Oh. I'm hurt Yami. Never knew you'd pay attention to Miss Kujaku's English lessons." she clutched on to her heart dramatically.

Her friend merely rolled his eyes.

She however promptly ran to him and threw herself on to him, burying her face on to his chest. "Thank you nonetheless for being such an amazing friend." her voice came out muffled.

Yami was surprised at the sudden increase of pressure over him but hugged her nonetheless, though he refrained from making contact with her for more than ten seconds lest his heart would beat rapidly with all the adrenaline rush. He was speechless since he felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"I feel like all I did was pull you in with my problems and all I did was trouble you. You want to be alone in school but I always seem to disrupt you or ruin your image.. I always act according to my emotions.. I-" she ranted as tears trickled down her cheeks, still clenching on to his shirt.

"Mana.. listen. Look at me." he ordered gently. He cupped her cheek and titled her head upwards. He gently wiped off the tears in her eyes.

"Wha.." Their noses were almost in contact. Mana's heart almost leapt out of place. She was not able to take it so she jerked herself away from him instinctively.

Yami was a bit surprised but continued on. "I'll.. do my best from now on alright? In school, I'll work hard diligently and I will try to be more social. To be honest, the reason why I didn't want to interact with others is due to the fact that I only want to belong to you... I mean! I didn't want other girls to.. Oh what am I saying?" he blushed, stuttering each phrase.

Mana burst into a fit of giggles. "Ahahaha. Is it because that alot of girls flocked around you during middle school and the first year that you decided to change your image? That's the lamest reason on earth yet! ahaha!"

Yami huffed and pushed her away. "Jeez shut up!"

Putting her hands to her mouth amusingly she deadpanned him. "I'm glad, honestly glad for you. You're doing this for yourself aren't you and not for your darling Yugi?" she snickered.

'WHAT? Where did that come from?' the spiky haired boy thought.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"I always see you stealing glances off him in class and ever since he showed up you seemed a bit more aloof around me. Plus when Atem got all intense and heated up during that exchange with Yugi you were so angry." she pointed out, bemused

"That's not it!" Yami was frustrated with her running around in circles. He knew that when she's engulfed with sadness or despair, she masqueraded it with a smile like it didn't bother her at all.

Mana merely smiled at him but then she began to tremble. 'Why am I shaking?'

"Stop running away from your problems. That tactic won't solve anything." he said approaching her in a steady pace.

"What are you-"

"Cut the bullshit. I know you're pissed, and feeling shit of what Atem had said. You can always tell me!" He yelled. "I'll make you forget about him.." he added.

"Stop it." she snapped then she abruptly clenched her jaw tightly.

'I almost lost it..How can I say it when both of you look so alike? That'll just be unfair to you.'

Her friend shot her a warm smile, 'the ice is breaking.'

"Remember when we were younger your mother said when you were sad she only allowed you to cry in those overly massive vases, antiques and the bathroom? Why can't I replace those huge vases and antiques? I know you're strong even stronger than me but you can't bottle all those feelings up inside, trust me it'll be an emotional disaster. I can be the shoulder you can cry on. You're not alone you know." he stated tensing up, for his shoulder blades have been aching since he was not able to stand up to his full height during the day.

In an instant, she realized what he had been saying to her as a scowl laced her features for a few seconds then it was replaced with hysteric laughter.

"Mana?"

His companion sniffed, "Yami you're so anti climatic you know? I've always thought that was a cute trait of yours!" she beamed, winking at him.

"Wha- where did that come from? Are you still not taking my words in seriously?!" He said half angrily and sheepishly.

Mana then sighed. "Let's do this again shall we?" She quickly flashed in front of him like an apparition and tug on to his arm.

"You're it!" she exclaimed playfully whilst forcing out a smile.

But before he could respond, she disappeared in a blink of an eye as if she was void.

He was also frustrated with her obtuseness though nothing he said now could magically make the situation better, in contrast it probably would make a turn for the worse!

Yami bit his lip in response. 'I fucked up again didn't I? She was just rejected and I pressured her to do something she would be incapable of doing..' He thought it was best to leave her alone at the moment. Oh he knew her quite well or did he?

'She'll get through this.' He then dragged his feet solemnly towards the room Yugi was laid in.

* * *

**"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse went up the clock, the clock struck one the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." **boomed a voice as it echoed through the void.

A boy wearing a tattered cloak stood up in the midst of a bottomless pit that stretched towards the endless void.

"Why did you bring me here? You said you wouldn't interfere!" he yelled.

Manic cackling followed. The texture of his voice ran deep onto the boy's skin it sent shivers down his spine.

The spikey haired boy then ran in every direction he could go, but it was futile.

Shadows angrily writhed in the corner.

Only visions of incandescent light were visible.

Black swirling clouds of void filled this bottomless abyss.

Had he been transfixed in this netherworld where he had crossed the boundary to the point of no return?

It seemed this abyss was endless and he would only end up in square one. He was panting, and being tired and emotionally drained from his confrontation with Mana earlier. He let out a sigh and slumped tiredly on to the ground.

**"Can't leave you dying on me now can I?" **the voice no longer booming like a rhapsody was being orated, but was just in close proximity with the boy.

Atem looked up and saw a hand surprisingly mingled with elegant shadow reaching out to him to help him up. He refused his help and just lay on the ground, his eyes fixed on the limitless firmament above shrouded with emptiness.

**"Hmm.. If you do that.. then time will pass by very quickly.. How about another nursery rhyme? They're quite lovely don't you think? I wish I had it during my time when I was alive." **the voice mused playfully.

With a deep breath, the silhouette inhaled and recited, **"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse went up the clock, the clock struck two, two mice ran down, hickory dickory dock."**

Applause, cheering and whistling could then be heard in the background.

**"Thank you very much, you all, I appreciate your praise." **the silhouette exclaimed, bowing in explicit gratitude.

The boy lying down merely rolled his eyes and flopped on to his belly.

"Say, that rhyme means that if we dawdle around we'll just waste time and more lives will be in danger correct?" he put his arm on to his forehead.

**"Precisely. Well I've been living in your head in the past year or so.. At least you're getting better to not let your emotions get in the way! Well done." **

Atem tensed at his words, obviously it was dripped with sarcasm. Shooting the shadow a distasteful scowl, he mumbled, "If only you hadn't showed up in my life, this would never have happened.."

The silhouette proceeded to take a seat on a makeshift throne conjured by his relished shadows. He deliberately erected it beside the boy much to his bemusement, that he towered over him.

**"Are you actually blaming me now? Haha defiant now aren't we? You know I can just eliminate her if she troubles you so much..."****  
**

The boy immediately turned to the silhouette in panic, "No! Anything but that.. I'm not letting you control my life any longer! I'm Atem Miyamura, seventeen and dropped out of high school just to investigate the organization for you.. Isn't that enough?"

The silhouette was silent and how he enjoyed interrogating and arousing intense emotions of hatred of jealousy within him.

_Sweet repose._

_Likened to the sweetened honeycomb produced by the beehives in the lush fertile plains by the Nile._

_An intrinsic jewel of nature. _

_Defiance_

_Lust_

_Greed_

_Licentiousness. _

_Impediment calamities derived from the sins of men. _

Saying nothing in response, abruptly emitted a dark source of energy and aimed it at the boy. **"Think fast!"**

Realizing what he had done, Atem maneuvered and dodged the incoming energy bolt. However more energy bolts were headed towards his direction simultaneously. Being alert, Atem turned invisible for a split second and emerged with his solid body once again enabling those volts to permeate through his intangible body. But as another bolt came towards him, he knew it was too late to dodge the oncoming bolt.

Suddenly, Atem transfigured and his upper body became transparent as the bolt passed through him. Only the hem of his cloak was affected and burnt by the stream of dark energy.

**"Hmm.. interesting, well done!" **The figure rose as he stopped the ensuing attacks and approached him, their eyes leveling each other. **"It seems that your power's evolving."**

Atem's eyes widened in surprise. "E-volving?"

The figure merely nodded. **"Well.. since you could only use invisibility before where your body itself disappears, this time you were able to control which part of your body turns invisible. You developed a sense of tangible permeation. It seems my presence has helped you more than bring you calamity hasn't it?"**

The boy narrowed his eyes as he stripped off his cloak, revealing him to be wearing a leather black tank top with pants having the same material.

"Well think about it. You suddenly 'appeared' in my mind during my sixteenth birthday to which you claimed to be my past incarnation. Sure Me, my brother, Mana and Mahado were well aware of our powers that time but Mahado didn't even tell me anything about you! He knew that this would happen and what happened? My normal life was turned upside down and I'm living like a nomadic outcast!" he said with fuming hostility.

**"You forgot the important point. I'm the amalgamation of all the past lives and retain all their previous experiences and memories till they died." **he corrected.

Atem crossed his arms. "Alright, whatever. I just want my life back." he snapped.

**"Can you stop sounding like a teenage brat? Accept reality boy. Accept the curse that's been plaguing this family line since the reign of the Pharaohs. You cannot change the past." **the silhouette scolded.

The boy with crimson hair then approached the shadow and grabbed his neck fiercely. "What of Yami, Mana and Yugi? You won't hurt them or get them involved will you?" his voice was dripping with venom.

**"Heroic aren't we now?" **The voice choked out sarcastically.

"Just answer the damn question!" Atem yelled as he let go of the figure.

The silhouette rubbed his neck before standing on his full height. **"Well your brother can make one interesting host. He's vicious and virile much like you but he tends to be more emotional around the girl and he has interesting abilities. The boy.. a mere aura reader but I can sense he has something off about him.. the key out of this endless loop of curses. Well I share the same life source as him so I can heal him as I will and bestow him powers beyond his imagination. The girl's void magic is indeed powerful.. Well isn't she quite suited for you? Her abilities are useful and dangerous at the same time.."**

"I want a straight out answer! Not some goddamn character analysis!"

As he seethed in anger, he stormed towards the figure ferociously. At the same time, the silhouette quickly uttered an incantation which summoned shadow tendrils, restraining the boy before him: a few were wrapped around his wrists, his chest and his legs, restricting his motor movements.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Atem said with clenched teeth, all the more wriggling to free himself from being restrained against his will.

The silhouette merely chuckled menacingly. "**I appreciate you not to disturb my speech. It's rude to speak such pompous and arrogant words before a king." **he said snapping his fingers as the last tendril wrapped itself around Atem's mouth. He then proceeded to torment his victim by tiling his chin towards him, as he shed off his disguise of a mere shadow.

His appearance was an exact parallel to Atem's, only the tanned skin was the major difference. His eyes also were piercing and sharp but instead of being warm and serious as Atem's, his eyes were sharp, dilated and warped in a crazed manner like a psychopathic maniac.

**"Don't worry Atem.. they won't be as long as we do our part alright?" **He whispered into his ear.

Atem gulped as he uttered a muffled cry.

His replica then proceeded to pinch his cheeks and jerked his head towards him forcefully. **"Well.. let's pay Yugi a visit shall we? I think he is well recovered now. He won't be afraid. I am you afterall." **

Manic laughter filled the endless space of void.

Atem was merely speechless and horrified. He was tired and distressed of all the events that transpired but not only so, he felt so powerless not being able to protect his savior and friends from this psychopathic maniac. Two things he definitely knew that gave him hope: One was that Yugi was the key to stop this cyclic curse and two was that Mana had loved him and not Yami. Now that he had hurt her so deeply that he did not know how to face her later. Sure he can access her mind through the blood pact, but would that mend a broken heart? He couldn't even brave himself to confess his love to her but this deranged 'Atem' would ever more so interfere. How can he involve her into this battle with a point of no return?

**_"Once you're involved, you will never get out. Like a swallow ensnared by a fowler so shall those who decide to venture into this mystery."_ **

His words rang into his mind. The words his deranged replica had said soon after their initial meeting which was almost a year ago.

Atem was broken but not only because of what happened, this spirit had come to disrupt his life and thrown it upside down. What are his motives? Wasn't he supposed to be good when he was the Pharaoh of Egypt when he was alive? What made him this deranged? How can he possess multiple powers? Is he even human or a higher being? What led him to such a corrupt state unless he was a wicked Pharaoh? He could only question, hope and wait in anticipation and dread.

He tried permeating through the tendrils but it was futile as they electrocuted him. They are similar to biological microorganisms that resembled eels but were summoned with black magic by the cruel former Pharaoh.

Dark Atem leaned forwards and waved his forefinger like a swinging pendulum. **"Tsk. Tsk. I won't try to use my power if I were you. These precious shadows of mine are very special hence those who are restrained by them cannot use their abilities!" **He jumped up and down like a child as he exclaimed the last phrase; he was always having fun whenever Atem is subjected under his harsh training or torture.

'He may look like an adolescent but I doubt his mental age as it is.' Atem thought.

**"Oh as for your answer to your question Atem, I don't remember what happened before my sixteenth birthday. All I know is that I was a Pharaoh of Egypt and I do not know my name but since we look so much alike, I'll just take your name." **He said cheerfully.

Atem was pissed of this bastard's frequent mood swings. He glared at him with much malice.

Dark Atem then proceeded to sit on his makeshift throne and sat cross legged, having an amused look on his face. **"Ah, peace and quiet is good at times." **He let out a playful yawn then smirked devilishly.

**"Time to sleep now Atem. I'll pay dear Yugi a visit."** he mused in clear his fingers, he had Atem electrocuted by the tendrils that bound him,

Smoke arose the pit as the aroma of human flesh filled the nostrils of Dark Atem. **"Bad boys need to learn their lessons." **he said coldly.

**"If you only could throw away your emotions you won't be so much as be affected by my illusions. How I pity the weakness of humanity." **

Agonizing muffled shrill cries along with manic laughter could only be heard, as it echoed and resounded; the cries of horror dying down in mere minutes as the cackling continued to echo into infinity.

* * *

For some reason he knew he had been shivering and longing for the warmth. He had no recollection of what had happened at all.

He was in a dreamless state after it had happened. Yugi stirred up awake at an unfamiliar environment. His head ached, his vision was slightly disorientated and he felt a bit chilly than usual. He was involuntarily shivering slightly and didn't know why. There was a hottie (hot water bag) on his head, and a few gauze pads accompanied it. Flinging them aside since it was uncomfortable he sat up of bed. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore during the day and he felt it probably was time to go for a bath. The small boy perked himself out of bed and observed the room he was in. The walls were not as extravagant as his old room was; it was painted cream and simple patterns were carved on the walls. Scanning the room he identified unopened packages, boxes and parcels labeled 'Yugi's' were arranged neatly in order by his bedside. He also noticed his bed was already done, his duvet covers and bed sheets were also neatly prepared.

He walked over to the balcony of his new room and stared in awe at the beautiful sunset. He noticed his new residence was situated near the sea, as he could see the port in the horizon. The the sky was already decorated with a myriad of stars and constellations. It was weird that this part of the town was almost cloudless while the other part was drenched with droplets of rain.

Staring at the sky and the stars in wonderment, Yugi was at least not disappointed at the lovely scenery that Kushiro had to offer, that Domino wasn't like this since the sky was usually polluted at night but this was not the case over this side.

Remembering his final moments before drifting into unconsciousness, Yugi thought hard at what had happened after his confrontation with Yami and Mana. They didn't even seem like human beings to him.

What were they? Yami was telepathic..

_"Let's begin shall we?" the one who made the first advancement smirked menacingly, his voice gruff and low as he proceeded to pull his pants down. _

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. Tempting as it is to let out a cry for help, he could never ever let his family or anyone know. This secret was to be buried with him in his grave. Suddenly his body was overcome with his joints trembling and shaking from the inner core of his being.

'Why did they have to do this to me? Why?!' He slammed his fists on the study desk and threw his bag along with his new uniform on to his bed angrily.

'I'm so broken..'

Tears began to form in his eyes as he hopped on to the bed and curled himself into a ball.

'I probably messed up big time! What if Jounouchi won't be my friend anymore? They saw it. My classmates saw me breakdown.. I'm sure of it.'

It was then he remembered Yami hurling him to the ground which made him feel even worse.

'People are not what they seem after all, but he has a good reason for him to do so.'

A sudden jolt pushed Yugi forwards as he lost balance on his bed.

'What the?'

Laughter and sounds of people talking could be heard from outside. Yugi crossed the room and peeked out of the door and was met with a set of stairs and two rooms adjacent to his. It was definitely larger than the game shop to Yugi's delight. Jii-chan and okaa-san sure can pull off many surprises and never knew they could afford quite a luxurious house.

He tip toed outside and heard the voices even more clearly.

"Oh! That's so sweet of you Mana!" His mother exclaimed.

"Hahahaha, it's nothing! I'm glad I could be of help!"

Yugi raised his brows in concern and wondered why Mana would be there. And if she was there then.. He gulped as he tensed.

Trying to sneak down the stairs stealthily so no one would be able to notice, he tried to find an escape route once he was downstairs but to his disappointment, the living room was just below the staircase and his grandfather shot him the first welcoming glance.

Sugoroku patted an empty seat on the couch beside him. "Oh my boy, looking better already? Come and join us!" he grinned.

Yugi merely nodded timidly and with a sigh of defeat approached the chattering party. His grandfather, mother, Mana, Yami and another person whom he had not met were all sitting around the table enjoying a good laugh. His mood erupted when he saw his grandfather playfully swiping some photos of his camera and showing it to Mana.

"Ohh and this what I caught Yugi doing last night! She's one fine girl isn't she?" he chuckled.

Yugi abruptly made an attempt to grab the phone, "Jii-CHAN! Give it back! Delete it please!" he pleaded.

"Oh oh! Let me see more Mr. Mutou!" Mana joined in, teasing Yugi.

"Dad.. you know you shouldn't do this to Yugi, he's already seventeen! Leave him be!" Yoshiko chided as she grabbed the phone and confiscated it.

"Thanks Mom!" Yugi flashed his mother a grin but shot his grandfather a glare.

With his his hands and eyes, he signaled his grandfather aside to talk with him privately. Once the two of them were out of hearing zone, he began his ranting.

"Why are they here?! And how did you get a hold of those photos!"

Sugoroku reassured his grandson and patted him on his shoulder. "Well when you were comatose, I found Yami, Mana and Mahado looking out for you, along with Miss Ishtar and her younger brother." he smiled sheepishly.

"They're not even my friends! That doesn't explain them being here. And who's Miss Ishtar?" he hissed.

Sugoroku let out a sigh. "I know you were bullied almost everyday in Domino and it pained me to see that you came home smiling everyday while dying on the inside, but I couldn't do anything. You're strong my boy. Just remember, no man is an island. Those lovely people out there-you can rely on them alright? I believe they're the kind to stick with you through thick and thin and will never betray you." he said with a serious glint in his eyes.

Perceptive old grandfather. Since he had known all along, all he did was for the sake of his grandson's well-being. Yugi raised his brow skeptically. "How would you know?"

"Intuition and experience. Better to heed the advice and wisdom of the aged my boy hehe. Let's go back shall we?" He laughed cheekily and tugged his grandson towards the group.

Yoshiko stood up and hurried to kitchen to prepare dinner while Sugoroku urged the three to stay for dinner out of hospitality.

Yugi merely looked on the ground saying nothing. 'Friends who'll never betray you huh?' Anzu's and Jounouchi's faces immediately sprang into mind. He noted that whenever Mana and Yami made eye contact they would look away and the adult known as Mahado would cast either of them a distasteful scowl when they did. Was he their father or guardian?

Now Mahado was tall and well built, with short chestnut hair and was fairly tanned. He was dressed smartly and formally-blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Yugi derived a conclusion that he must have a well paid job to support the two.

"So Mahado," Sugoroku said while picking up a handful of almonds, "What's your occupation and as the legal guardian of Yami and Mana do you often look after them? They are very well mannered" He chuckled.

The man's sharp features were softened as he answered promptly, "I work in Kushiro University as an associate lecturer, though I mostly work with students undertaking their Master degree as their supervisor, mostly students undertaking bio-medicinal chemistry." he took a sip of tea then continued on, "Oh don't believe everything you see." He then shot a glance at Yugi while the boy was looking away.

'Isn't it too late for tea?' Yugi thought.

He scanned the room as Mana was intently listening to the exchange between the two while Yami just sat there casually with his arms crossed, presuming that he was listening to what the two were conversing about.

"Dinner is ready!" Yoshiko chirped from the kitchen.

Mahado merely stood up and walked towards Yugi with a hand held up. "Mahado Kurosaki. It is a pleasure to meet you Yugi Mutou." He towered over him, not threateningly but warmly, if that made any sense to the smaller boy.

He shook his hand happily, "Likewise, Kurosaki-san, I'm Yugi!"

Yugi could feel a sensation of crumpled paper forming in his palm while shaking the man's hand. Shooting him a puzzled look his sentiments were merely reciprocated with an enigmatic smile in return. Opening his palm with a pensive demeanor, he discovered a piece of rumpled canvas parchment in his hand to his bewilderment. He swore he didn't see anything in the palm of that man's hand prior to the handshake unless it was magically invoked by alchemy?. How odd..

The taller tanned man turned towards Sugoroku, "I'm sorry but I decline your offer. I have urgent issues to attend to and those two are sure in a heap of trouble." Mahado eyed the two teenagers angrily.

"They're just being teenagers! No, it's fine and thanks again for helping us finish setting everything up." he assured the younger man. He turned to Mana and Yami who were approaching the door. "Oh and you two, I'm forever in debt for you being Yugi's friend and hope you can come here more often."

Mana waved him goodbye saying, "Yes! Thank you Mr. Mutou for letting us come over! I definitely will come again!"

Mahado pinched her ear to which she winced in response. "Mana! Where're your manners!" he scolded.

Yami merely sighed and bowed politely, "Thanks for having us Mr. Mutou." He didn't even bother looking at Yugi.

'What's his problem.. just avoiding me like a plague.' Yugi thought.

After their guests were ushered out, the Mutous gathered to the kitchen area and had a refreshing dinner of grilled tomato and snapper.

Fidgeting in tense apprehension, the boy's eyes widened as he took a sneak peak on Mahado's note.

The words were written in a discursive medieval vivaldi.

_What are you. _With an implicit question mark.

Yugi had a nagging feeling the words written on the paper was not a good one, he was tense throughout the meal, his mother noticing him being fidgety asking him if the meal wasn't to his liking or is it because it was due to the new change of environment; after all as long as he could remember he had been living in Domino in his entire life.

Somehow feeling nauseous, probably from ingesting the food too quickly, he excused himself from the table as he sped up the stairs with haste. Yoshiko and Sugoroku both caught a glimpse of the pale figure of Yugi adding more to their many worries and concern.

What intrigued him was the question was not who instead it was a what.

Not feeling too good after dinner, he rushed up the stairs and began unpacking some of his clothes and hung them on the closet and stuffed some of his clothes into his drawers.

'Why is this happening to me? It's been such a long day.. and all I get is a bunch of mysterious people and even grandpa trusts them as much as they can be my friends?' Feeling a bit grouchy, he made a grab for his pajamas and towel and entered the bathroom for a warm, cleansing bath.

* * *

The neighing of horses and the cursing of men could be heard in the vicinity of a vast Turkish desert plain. Overlooking the sand dunes and the emptiness of the wilderness was a small figure of a tall man pacing himself aimlessly through the barren winds this wilderness had to offer him. The sun was scorching the surface as the desert heat rose to the cheeks of him who possessed a scar situated just below his right eye. Sweat drops trickled down his face and his cracked lips as he licked some of it, quenching a bit of his thirst.

Bringing his hands up to shield his face from the rising tempest of the desert heat, he braced himself for what was coming after to get him.

He had known all along that he was one of her desired prey to be eliminated and to be dispatched off like refuse from the face of the earth.

'Like hell would I let them do what they want. Those pretentious scumbags do owe me their lives for eternity.'

Clasping his hands in vengeful glee, he drew out his minuscule dagger in a frenzy, the sound of horses and the desperation of them who were pursuing him pumped up his veins in delightful pulsation.

Lifting his head to observe his surroundings, he made a scrutinized conclusion that civilization was quite afar off and he thankfully he had just reimbursed his supplies not too long ago, though he had just run out of food and water an hour ago, leaving him only equipped with a measly miniature dagger. The neighing and shouts were drawing nearer and more audible to his field of hearing, he licked his lips with utter blood lust as his fantasies of death and slaughter are to be realized in a few minutes.

This was the perfect opportunity to dive in for the kill.

'Come, hither my worthless prey.'

He was able to make out the figures of a horde of men clad with swords, guns weapons and artillery rapidly approached the man on their steeds, all had turbans covering their faces from the threat of sand infiltration.

Their opposition, the supposed target of the ambush however only wore a white muscle tank top which was blemished by dust and dry blood and tattered ice blue jeans, and a pair of worn out tennis shoes. His snow white hair was tied behind his head with a dirty rag. As their distance were drew closer, the charging men were perplexed at the man's stationary stance and calm composure.

It was as if he's gotten this all in the bag.

Angered at his gesture, one of the bandits whose body was covered with hair shouted in irritation, " Don't mock us you fucking arrogant prick! We'll show you who you're messing with!"

"Guess now we'll have an easy take on this one!" one of the men cheered. He was morbidly obese and somehow his weight was miraculously sustained by the horse.

The other scowled as he drew his weapon in defensive caution, "Don't be too sure.. I heard this guy's strong." he warned with a grim tone. He was wrapped in many garments, probably to shield himself from the desert heat. Other than that, the other members of the group were doubtful of his intentions, being a newly recruit and never showing his face. He rarely talked and only voiced his opinions when the situation called for necessarily. Other than that, his identity was shrouded in mystery.

"Shut the fuck up! The results speak for themselves!" the one to his left barked. This bandit was tall and lanky and always took action with a reckless approach.

The one in the center snorted, "Yeah we already took down a few measly ones. How could this be any different?" he boasted. It was clear that he was the ring leader of the group of bandits from the way he fashioned and adorned himself with expensive silk garments. Being the most aggressive, calculative and most well built among his group, he had led them in countless successful missions. He drew out his shotgun and pointed it at his prey without hesitation as he led his group out for the prize.

"After this we'll be rich people! Rich! The organization will reward us with so much money'll never go hungry again!" The leader charged up to the front in frontal assault as the horde of eight formed a phalanx, prepared to ambush their seemingly susceptible victim.

"YEAH! CHARGE!"

However, the one who scowled maneuvered aside and ran off towards the other direction, breaking the league of eight.

'Such dimwitted fools,' he thought as he continuously rode the opposite direction, finding a refuge where he could watch the outcome of this failure of a raid.

'To think that they think they could stand a chance against Bakura.' Smirking at the incompetency of his 'companions' he took refuge under a shade of a palm tree, witnessing the event that was about to unfold in anticipation.

"Fucking coward!" the lanky one yelled looking back at him in pure disdain.

The ring leader heaved out a sigh of disappointment. But immediately did a one eighty when he fantasized of all the rewards he was going to obtain from just one assassination.

"Forget about him!" he looked in at the victim they were about to surround. "Once we bring his corpse to the organization.." he licked his lips sweetly at the thought of riches. "We'll all have it boys!"

Once the seven were in close proximity with their ambushed target, they were all prepared to strike, slash and fire gunshots.

Until large thundering could be heard.

As if in a blink of an eye, grey clouds had gathered over the white haired man and even more strangely from their careful speculation, the clouds were only present in the vicinity of the seven and Bakura.

"What the fuck!" the obese one yelled as he looked at the clouds with apprehension.

"I don't like the look of this!" the lanky one cowered in fear, preparing to retreat with his steed.

"Are you gonna run away like that dipshit?!" the ring leader barked impatiently with a gruff voice.

"Just kill him already!"

All seven were astounded by the calm expression their victim showed. His face expressionless as his eyes were shut in deep concentration, as if he already had measured the longevity of his life and was prepared to meet his fate.

'This is going to be easy then.' the leader smirked as he brought his shotgun in front of him in such haste that he was prepared to fire any second. Aiming towards the man's heart, he widened his eyes in marvel at the sight of lightning?

But as soon as the bandits were about to strike, in a blink of an eye bolts of lightning struck the invading men simultaneously. Blood curdling screams and despondent cries and pleas of help rang like a beautiful melody in Bakura's ears. All seven shook and convulsed so violently by the immense amount of static and voltage, that lichtenberg figures (lightning trees) were engraved on to their bodies which oozed out blood.

"Heh, pathetic fools, thinking they can take me down so easily." The man smirked evilly as he opened his eyes and looked at his victims. The sun was no longer hidden by the grey clouds for he had done his part of defending himself and his wish of retaliation was slowly being fulfilled. Satisfyingly he drew nearer to his goal to purge and annihilate those who had taken his livelihood from him.

Pity they had not acknowledged the power of their adversary otherwise their reputation wouldn't have been short lived.

All seven men, including their horses were limp, immediately the pungent smell of rotten flesh rose from the ground, invading the area, not that Bakura cared much since it was like his sacrificial custom to unscrupulously execute his victims in such a manner. The man knelt down and stripped one of the men to his bare skin, scooped some fresh blood with his fingers and licked ravenously.

'Ah the scent of bloodshed is amazingly bitter sweet.'

Red.

Glimmering.

Oozing freely.

Beautiful release.

His face contorted into a manic expression, greedily digging out some supplies of water and/or food left from the men and plundered what was left of their belongings. Bread, water, supplies-he consumed them all viciously.

Bakura had been famished for an hour ever since being pursued by the organization. He had a surprisingly fast metabolism since he trained his muscles and body anytime it would be of convenience to him. Satisfied, he got up and darted towards the direction of a small town with a smug grin.

'Play time's over. Now to resupply.'

'Let it be known to the organization that Bakura's back. I'll find you and bring you down to ashes.' He then proceeded to cackle manically as he approached the nearest town, not knowing where and when his next meal would come to him. If he can feed on vultures, let them come.

Meanwhile, the one who had barely escaped from the disastrous calamity froze in his tracks in utter awe. Once Bakura was out of earshot, his urges being a mixture of fear and thrill overwhelmed him.

Dropping his jaw animatedly, he exclaimed, "Inconceivable!"

Only his blue eyes could be seen from under the turban. It was a beautiful cerulean, his eyes piercing and intense.

'I've just been ordered to accompany the bandits but this power.. how can we go against it?'

He chastely removed his turban revealing a youthful and attractive young man, his hair was brown and styled upwards. Seconds after, he nervously grabbed his walkie talkie stuttering into the receiver in fear and disbelief.

"V-Valon to Raphael, do you copy? Over. Over." he said anxiously.

"Don't have to be formal Valon. Get to the point." the voice, low and bass pitched growled in response.

He gulped nervously. "I don't know how we can face this guy... Just tell the higher ups that Bakura's after us and he's hella stronger than any espers I've seen in my life."

* * *

'Ah! I forgot to call Anzu!'

Yugi stumbled out of the bathroom, and grabbing the blow dryer he hurriedly dried up his hair. Grabbing his phone from the study table, he looked at some of the text messages he had received from her earlier in the day.

**Yugi, heard from your friends that you were having a good time. Glad you could make some new pals. Call me soon. **

**Hey, how's school been today? Adjusting well? Well I've just had a busy day. I have to practice extra hard for an upcoming dance recital. Please get back to me ASAP.**

'Come to think of it, I didn't exchange numbers with Jounouchi-kun.. I can ask him tomorrow..'

As he was about to make the call, Mahado's note flashed into his mind.

_What are you?_

The question was totally out of context making Yugi huff in annoyance just by thinking about it, what am I? I'm Yugi Mutou of course, I love games and puzzles and recently have taken an interest in writing stories. Having good reviews and feedback make me want to write more even though I have not experienced dating someone..

He blushed as he thought of his ideal partner he wanted to date. Fantasizing about her graceful and elegant pivots while dancing on the ever stretching stage sufficed to make Yugi have an intense adrenaline rush.

'No way! That only happens in fiction.' he denied within.

**'What happens in fiction?' **a voice replied

Yugi jumped up in fear as he dropped his mobile phone. He looked around the room, paranoid as a lump formed in his throat.

'Who's there? Is it you again?!' he seemingly yelled to himself.

'**Surprised Yugi? You know things like this don't happen in fiction. It's actually a good thing these things are real.' **the voice said slowly and deliberately enough to fluster Yugi.

'Heh, you mean it's good that you can pry into my thoughts without permission?!' Yugi hissed inwardly.

"**Let's stop this farce shall we?" **a deep voice almost identical to Yami suddenly rang in his ears. It was so similar to Yami's but had a totally different tone-it had snark and a kind of ancient wisdom that Yugi almost cannot describe.

The boy stumbled backwards as a shadowy figure emerged from the balcony, entering his bedroom, revealing himself to be Yami in a tattered cloak except that his eyes were crimson and the streaks of his hair that was magenta was also a hue of crimson.

His expression was the most frightening: He looked as if he was deranged as if whatever his next movements were or his behavior are completely unprecedented and unpredictable.

"Y-Yami?!" Yugi almost choked out in blatant apprehension.

'Yami' smiled childishly and animatedly gestured a cross with his two hands. **"AEAEAEANNNGG. Incorrect. Try again!" **he winked.

It was at this moment Yugi knew the longest day of his life was not going to end peacefully as he had hoped for.

* * *

**Can't believe I finished this. What do you think? I covered quite a lot of characters and somethings hopefully make more sense.**

**I guess you know who that voice is in Yugi's head right now right? I realized I haven't written the bit when Mahad, Ishizu and Malik were looking after Yugi and when Grandpa picked him up to take him home. It is implied that Dark Atem (former Pharaoh who had made Atem a true esper) healed Yugi but what is there relationship?**

**Hope you enjoyed Bakura's debut and Valon's cameo!**

**Up next: Mana's feelings over what happened, Kisara and Kaiba's interaction with flatting and I'll hopefully add in some Anzu and Jounouchi. **

**Please review/fav/follow**

**Thanks. Have a good day.**

**This was edited on the 28/10/2014. **


	6. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Apologies for the sporadic updates. Some of you probably hate me for not updating this in a month. I've been busy lately and thought I'd take a break from my studies to write this up. I didn't want it to be forced so sorry if it took ages. I have my finals coming up! Fingers crossed if I'd do well or not. Hope the pacing of the story isn't too slow because it's been stuck on the same day since chapter two.**

**I was in a bit of a shock a few days ago when a woman suddenly crossed a busy road to which I abruptly stopped the car. As I drove away she somehow came back and slammed the car. It was distressing and a few witnesses said she was the one at fault so I was quite relieved. She seemed to be quite disorientated and maybe under the influence of drugs or something observing her aggressive behavior and refusal to get help. Though the cops got involved I was dispatched safely. I feel thankful to those who supported me at that time where I thought I may have run over someone. **

**Anyway, enough with that and on with the story. I hope the sudden change in writing style won't confuse you. Though it becomes choppy at bits I hope I conveyed the emotions of the character as he/she flows in and out of the reality of the situation.**

**And yes I am finally diving further deep into the plot. *Chuckles***

**Oh and I also edited the fifth chapter. I am glad for the feedback that I am receiving for this story and special acknowledgements to Aquagirl007, angiembabe and vaselover for being with me through this time of turmoil. Your kindness will not be forgotten. **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.

Dashing up the stairs the moment she got home, Mana rummaged through her drawers frantically and grabbed a carton of Tim Tams she secretly stashed in her room. Ripping the box open, she stuffed her mouth biscuit after biscuit swallowing each of them down without a care in the world. After a few minutes of continuously gulping down other sweets she had hidden in her closet, she brushed her fingers against her face as her body froze in numbness.

Unaware that someone had been knocking on her door for the past few minutes, she cocked her away from the food and dragged herself to open the door, not before wiping away the tears from her eyes for she did not want Mahado or Yami to worry about her.

She was greeted with Yami coolly leaning himself on the frame of her door with eyes of wild concern. After seeing her fidgeting her fingers and nervously stroking her hair repeatedly, he had deduced that she had become restless as he instinctively yanked off his uniform blazer and draped it across his friend's shoulders.

Forcing out a smile, she flicked his forehead with a cheeky grin. "I'm actually quite alright you know. I just need some time alone, but thanks anyway."

Rubbing his forehead distastefully, he took note her dialogue did not flow as coherently as it would've and saw a faint glitter or two in her eyes. Frowning at this, he sighed and positioned himself closer to his friend whilst grabbing hold of her hand.

It was surprisingly cold and felt like it was dead-weight. Though her situation paled in comparison to Yugi's, he obviously would do anything for her to be better.

'What has she been doing this entire time?'

Surprised by his move, she immediately yanked his hand away grumpily. "What is it?" she squeaked with a strained voice.

Yami moved closer and pinned her arms by the frame of her door. "You've always been there for me. Now it's my turn to do the same for you." he stated calmly.

His expression unreadable, she struggled with her might from his strong hold on her. 'Damn, I never knew he would be this strong, despite his skinny frame.' Although she was a headstrong and determined person, she admitted that conveying her feelings directly was not one of her strong points.

Peering into her room, Yami saw opened packs of sweets, candies and biscuits of all sorts.

"Were you binge eating before dinner?" he inquired sharply as he pointed to the snacks that was sprawled on her bedside table.

Mana pouted as she turned her head from him. "That's not really your problem is it?" she mumbled.

Releasing his grip, he gently leaned closer to her so that their faces were in close proximity. He felt liberated just being this close and intimate with her but he knew his boundaries-he would not cross that line if she didn't have the mutual feelings of affection he had for her.

Brushing his hands gently across her cheek, he rubbed off some specks of crumbs that laced her dimples. He was somehow glad she did not seem to mind him trailing his hands down her face.

Likened to being struck by lightning, Yami felt an intensifying pulsation that overwhelmed him. That innocent thought of removing the crumbs from her face diminished in an instant. Tilting her chin towards him with such close proximity he continued to gently caress her in hopes that she would let out a smile exclusively and only for him alone.

Feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks rapidly, she retracted from his advances towards her by pushing his hand away shakily.

"Yami, please." she whispered pleadingly.

Out of shocking realization, he had been unaware, more like unable to control his behavior towards her. Every move, word and action he had undertaken throughout the past day was instigated by a force beyond his own control. He was consumed by a burning passionate flame the moment he made contact with Mana's luscious face. That desire to protect and comfort was gradually being corrupted into a sensual and forbidden pleasure.

Nevertheless that sad dejected face of hers fuelled the flame that was dormant within him. Leaning in towards her, Mana's frail complexion and staggered breathing caught him off guard as his lips was met by a slap of two hands covering it.

'Don't look at me with such eyes!' Mana thought. Those amethyst orbs that emanated endearment, gentleness and longing of which was not worthy of.

Frowning immediately she dryly said. "Stop! I don't want to slap two people in the same day."

Hiding his disappointment, Yami merely let out a smug smile.

'Two birds with one stone. Even though I almost lost it...'

The boy was quite a risk taker and a gambler and he often does specialize in tactfully deciphering Mana's feelings since they grew up together after all.

'Why the hell are guys so confusing?'

"Anyway, if you're done here. You can leave." Mana demanded after giving out an awkward cough still blushing at what had occurred seconds ago.

Yami heaved a sigh and crossed his arms across his chest with an amused glint in his eyes. "Don't tell me you enjoyed it?"

"I did not!" Mana puffed her cheeks and responded defensively.

"Sure, sure." Yami said with obvious sarcasm.

"Well at least I got what I came for." He then gestured with his fingers and pointed downstairs. "Mahado's cooking up dinner, I reckon you should stick to his cooking rather than the sweets you've got there."

"I'm not hungry.. I'm fine... It was just such a long day you know?"

As Yami turned to leave he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Oh and what do you mean by you got what you came for?" Mana persisted inquisitively.

His face immediately turned beetroot red at the thought. 'How can she be such an airhead?'

"Well if it was to comfort me thanks. I totally appreciate it. If you had said anything further I would've kicked you out. And to your question regarding binge eating, no. It just ever so happened today." she blurted out thoughtlessly.

Yami shot her a smug grin and a thumbs up. "It's good to see you back Mana." Once she was out of earshot, his face contorted to one which expressed concern and regret for the contention the two had earlier.

'I'll always be there for you Mana.' he thought determinedly as he made his way downstairs for dinner.

The girl merely turned away from him and shut the door quietly. Slumping behind the door she buried her face on to her hands, letting tears fall freely from her already swollen eyes. That image of his face who rejected her would haunt her in her dreams in the night.

She often thought about that spiky crimson wild hair.

Mostly those dreamy crimson piercing eyes that embedded deep spiritual longing and comfort.

Some nights she would lay down on her bed counting her glow in the dark stars and prayed for the safety of his 'missions'.

There were times she would nod off doing her homework and assignments dozing off and day dreaming about him.

Days like today were quite rare since his words seemingly ripped through her entire being, her heart left dead and blackened by dried frozen blood and supported by detached chunks of sinews and ripped muscle.

It's okay to hurt, she didn't have to always be the smiling energetic one.

Or be the undefeated mistress of pranks.

Yami's best friend.

He had just left before like always.

Nothing has changed.

No, everything's okay.

Pretentious lies covered up by self talk.

Always blindly believing in them and running away.

Mana's eyes morosely became blank and looked on to her biscuits with slight craving as tears brimmed her lashes unceasingly.

Let these unrequited feelings of being abandoned and hurt flow through.

Loosen yourself once in a while.

Ravenously she marched across her room and snatched a pack of tiny teddies angrily, the temptation exceedingly great to bite off each and every head of teddy bears she had scooped greedily into her hands.

How was she going to let this go?

* * *

Clack. Clack.

The sounds his boots resounded through the hallways of a long unwinding labyrinth.

Other than that, an eerie silence shrouded the whole area.

'Where the hell am I?' the white haired boy thought as he reasoned with himself of the possibility of being trapped in a maze.

Tracing his hands over the lifeless walls, contrasting the warmth that overflowed within his hands that teemed with life.

No. They were also the hands that shed the blood of his countless victims.

Hands that were meant to fight against death itself.

They were also made to reach and hug his important person he had lost so long ago.

'Fuck those lying bastards.' His blood began boil as he angrily pounded the wall of the maze, consequently stirring up a rumbling noise sending a shockwave of shards of stone, graphite and minerals falling from the warped void that was suspended above him.

His purposeless and aimless pacing was suddenly upturned drastically, enhanced immensely by his urge to live and survive this ordeal befalling him.

He was not going to die because of a stumbling pile falling rocks. He was after all an ex assassin trained and fashioned by the organization since childhood.

Smugly, he dodged with ease the shattered rocks and residue that inevitably stained his already scarred face, let alone coughing out dust particles that entered his nostrils.

He wasn't going to be smothered to death by the lack of oxygen due to the huge concentration of dust particles.

'Fuck this.'

Forcibly clamping his mouth shut to avoid breathing in more dust particles, he ran towards his ultimate goal: Survive this and live to the next day.

Slab after slab did those falling rocks continue to thwart his way out of the infinite abyss he was trapped in.

Walls were crashing down before him as he managed to barely maneuver himself out of harm's way.

Scars etched his arms and felt a minor dislocation of his femur and a rupture of a tendon or two somewhere in his legs, silent cursing to himself of the inflicted wound. This probably due to the fact he had been trapped by a few boulders along the way. Gritting his teeth as he paced himself, half limping past some sharp rocks, he caught a glimpse of his left arm being scraped by some ores now bearing minor scars and grazed patches of damaged flesh that oozed out blood.

A few more falling rocks crash landed onto some of the walls which opened an advantage for the man to escape this or to be crushed.

It was a risky fifty fifty chance.

The rest of his senses faded in and out soon after he saw a dim light beyond the reach of his hands on which he wagered all his chances of the survival of his petty existence. Despite the pain in his legs, and minor grazes, it was nothing in comparison in totality of all the training he had endured from childhood. Full of absolute resolve, he headed straight and charged towards the unknown.

With a devious smirk, he received his fate calmly even though he did not know what lay beyond it. He was the one who will create his own destiny.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Opening his hooded bloodshot eyes, he arose from the spot he was quietly resting in. Frantically getting up from his spot he wondered what had happened when he emerged out of that labyrinth alive. He searched warily in his surroundings of any approaching danger or threats. Green pastures and a field or corn and sunflowers were situated to his right and he was able to make out a silhouette of very large tree a few meters away from him.

Frowning at this, he darted towards the tree in wild curiosity.

'What the hell is this place? This is too good to be true.' Cautiously observing his surroundings, the scenery that was displayed before him was uncomprehendingly too surreal even for his liking.

The scenery was too much to take in, oblivious to the fact that his injuries had been miraculously healed.

'A replica of Paradise or Garden of Eden? Don't fucking joke around with me!'

Hearing the gushing of water instilled in him an implicit serenity that reminded him of the days before he had been twisted into this kind of scenario. He positioned himself by kneeling on the bank of the river, and looked at his reflection in the water.

To his horror, the scars that etched his arms and face were no longer there, his clothes were not ripped and covered by dust but were in top notch condition. There were no traces of him suffering that ordeal at all. Jerking himself away from the water in utter disbelief he concluded that this must be some kind of a dream or an illusion.

Conjured up by someone who was after his life.

Seething in anger, Bakura yelled, "Come out you coward! Don't you dare fuck with me!" Twisting his face into a sinister grin he added, "If you do come out obediently I assure you that you will be handsomely rewarded by getting your self cut up slowly piece by little piece." He announced sarcastically, licking his lips with sadistic delight.

Only soft echoes of reply of his own voice resonated back to his beckoning. Nevertheless he was also met with the howling of the wind that roared through the clearing.

Heaving out a sigh, the former assassin roamed throughout the vicinity and attempted to find any traces of life.

It had been approximately a good forty minutes of searching for a living breathing human being other than himself.

Seemingly pervasive and skeptical of the idea that he alone existed in this dimension, he made a pensive conclusion that there probably wasn't any in this vast plain of green that stretched miles away into the horizon. Everything he had seen until now was carefully placed under his scrutiny. He couldn't possibly be wrong.

Was this a placebo effect?

Honestly speaking, he was not expecting such a thrilling rush and sense of exhilaration pumping up his veins upon seeing the patches of green being showered by luminescent light. It was a different sensation all together. All those years of being a fugitive were likened to a fleeting mist that comes and vanishes in a blink of an eye. Different shades of green, blue and orange were embedded within the blooming lotuses and a variety of flowers decorated elegantly within the river and its banks.

To his left was a lush plain of vegetation. It was literally innumerable and arranged in perfection. This was too good to be true or can it be that he had been warped into an isolate dimension that strictly resembled the Biblical depiction of Paradise?

All of a sudden the woods which he had passed through earlier not too far from the gales he had encountered by the clearing emanated a strange aura, as if the shadows mirrored their inability to make their victim falter in intimidation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them writhing angrily as it began to well up in huge pulsations under the clouded sun?

He had noticed the sudden gathering of grey-lined clouds that clouded the firmament gloomily. Dead leaves and branches that cluttered the clearing whipped themselves over him as they were lifted by the roaring and howling of the winds. Bakura instinctively put him his arms over his face as a makeshift barrier from the oncoming predicament he was about to face.

A gentle tug of his sleeves urging him to break into a run to find shelter from the forming whirlwind forcibly winding his senses back to reassess the situation at hand.

'What?'

"This way!" a soothing but alarmed voice warned. Peering from under his well toned arms, he could make out a slender figure beseeching him to follow her lead. He was yet to see her face but a familiar sense of rapport with the person welled up within him.

Gentleness

Warmth

Overflowing kindness

'Who could this person be?'

Rearing down his senses of alarm and insecurity, he followed her in a trance like manner. Offering up her hand for him to take from behind, he somehow willingly grabbed onto it without hesitation.

The sensation of warmth that was dormant sparked within him a flame of security and passion. To him, the disturbing winds and the vengeful writhing tendrils of shadows were mere background props and noise that posed to threat to him at all.

No, you cannot merely judge a person by their appearance since everyone has a purpose in doing everything. It was plausible to think of unwanted kindness but that was the last thing in his mind right now. He needed some warmth and security at that moment and it was hard to believe even for him that he would entrust himself to the hands of an anonymous woman. Bakura had not yet even seen her face! That incessant pounding of the heart would neither quieten down nor it was refused to be stilled by this as his sense of foreboding diminished in its entirety.

'Am I getting weak? Am I softening? Me?'

Almost lost in his thoughts he looked up at the woman with a scowl as they continued to run aimlessly away from the incoming threats. It seemed like they had run around in circles. Strangely enough he swore that the exact same replicas of the river, the fields and trees replaced the ones he had just escaped from not so long ago. Only the weather seemed different since the clouds no longer fogged up the sky, instead warm rays of sunshine

Putting a had over chest as panted to catch his breath after seemingly running for a few kilometers, Bakura sharply eyed the woman with pure suspicion.

"Hey, you! Why'd you take me here? Anyway, I asked for you to come out so why didn't you?" he barked rudely.

The woman was clad in a long ragged robe. The only distinguishable feature was her long silky flowing snowy white hair, much to Bakura's annoyance since she still had her back turned to her.

Standing up to his full height, Bakura marched to her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Isn't it a basic courtesy to introduce yourself to someone whom you've just saved? Not that it mattered either way." he jeered.

Whirling around at his voice, the woman merely smiled at him warmly in response.

Exotic, tanned looking around thirty, the woman possessed deep set almond cerulean eyes, enthralling the boy in its brilliance.

Stepping back in fear and disbelief, Bakura was speechless. How could she be here?

It had been such a long time ago since..

Sensing the man backing away the woman gracefully stepped forward in concern.

"What's wrong Bakura? Don't make such a face seeing your mother! Come, let's enjoy this wonderful place together! It's a shame I couldn't find your father or brother anywhere.."

'How the hell can she be here?' Bakura's eyes dilated in utter disbelief.

Rubbing her temples with her forefingers the woman continued as she admiringly looked around her environment.

"Isn't it strange that only you and I are here.. we should enjoy this as much as we can!" she extended a hand for him.

Her words in his ear rang with sweet beguilement as he shifted from his uncomfortable stance and lurched forwards to take her hand into his.

She had been murdered, long ago along with his father.

_Merciless poker faces loomed in with malicious and evil intentions._

_They clearly expressed no remorse nor shame for their deeds. _

_The sharpening of blades could be heard in preparation for the kill._

_Both were executed so grotesquely their faces were near unrecognizable to an extent._

_Their dismembered limbs tendons and entrails were laid across the floor likened to foul beasts which were slain as offerings to the gods._

_Shaven heads which were subsequently encased in concrete._

_Ligament by ligament, sinew by sinew-torn and cut with such precision._

_He was a mere boy and witnessed it all._

_Mortified, petrified, he had sunken so deep in a bottomless abyss of hopelessness and despair._

_Dilated pupils._

_Silent screams and groans._

_White lips, pale face._

_A sickeningly gruesome sight to behold._

_Bile threatened to rise._

_Sour taste behind his throat._

_Sharp etching of nails digging deeper and deeper into pasty immature skin._

_Gnashing and gritting of molars premolars incisors and canines._

_Tear ducts worked endlessly as each muscle contracted painfully._

_Stinging penetrating sensations ceaselessly tearing at him at every opportunity._

_He was beyond healing._

_Shrill blood curdling screams of the night echoed in his mind over and over._

_He saw them plead for their lives._

_Unheard, Despondent beseeching._

_Slain in a manner worse than an accursed criminal or convict._

_He vowed that they would pay for it all, double fold no a hundred times over._

Maybe God was gracious to him that she had been revived. Her warmth reached the palm of his hand as he endearingly nuzzled himself into her bosom.

Ah, that wonderful scent of expensive alabaster that adorned her with such wonderful fragrance. Longingly, Bakura dug himself deeper into his mother's embrace as both of them enjoyed the serene stillness of the river before them.

Though it was a fleeting momentary peace, that transcendence was something that gold and silver could not buy. Carefully Bakura retreated from this embarrassing situation he had made, wiping away some tears that had formed in his eyes quickly as he sat Indian style beside his mother.

Gaze travelling to some lotuses, his mother proceeded to break the silence.

"This place is so peaceful, I wish we could stay like this forever. Don't you think so?" She swung her heads towards her son locking her eyes with his and shot him an endearing smile.

'When you smile like that...'

It was painfully tough to admit but that smile of hers did a remarkable job of sparking an affectionate flame within him. He wanted to hug his mother all the more.

Softening his eyes, Bakura shuffled towards his mother and leaned in as whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you mother."

Surprised at his sudden intimate movement, his mother nervously let out a chuckle.

"Love you too son."

Reaching out to her in an embrace, he sensed a sudden tension in the woman as his hands made contact with her body.

"If you were alive now that is." Bakura added with such convincing tone, feigning his sugarcoated words with sadness and regret.

Confused, his mother stiffened and brushed her fingers gently on the nape of her son's neck.

"This warm hand shows that I am indeed alive and well. What are you talking about?" she stated as calmly as possible.

Bakura swore he saw a glint of irritation that crossed her features for a mere milliseconds before all traces were erased completely due to a minor ocular flutter.

Immediately throwing his weight over her whilst his face contorted into a menacing grin, he continued on with a snarl,

"To think that I'd be fooled by such a facade. It's ten million years early old hag."

Sweat trickling down the pale woman's face she tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace much to no avail since he quickly tightened his grip around her body, locking her primary limbs in case she would play dirty.

"You.." gulping in fear she stammered. "You're scaring me son.. stop that.."

Bakura snorted. "Hehe.."

"Then why won't you stop using my mother's face as a sorry excuse for an attempt on my life you bastard!" he yelled furiously.

He pushed her indiscriminately in a murderous frenzy and after a mere seconds he realized his sweaty hands were gripping someone's neck of soft texture. Looking at his victim slowly being choked to death was not something new to him. He had been completely used to this scenario, seeing it replay a countless times throughout his life. He had no inch of regret or remorse or whatsoever.

In fact he had grown numb and was desensitized to emotions such as guilt and remorse.

They were but detached foreign feelings that were replaced so long ago with cold blooded apathy.

Eyeing his victim with ferocious slits, he examined her beseeching pleas of mercy which were reflected in those widened cerulean orbs.

"Murderer.." his counterfeit mother managed to choke out weakly. Her voice was raspy and tight.

Those were the last words he wanted to hear.

"Shut up!" he yelled tightening his hold around her neck. He swore if she blurted anymore nonsense he would wring it off.

"They were the ones who killed them!" he barked defiantly.

As her face grew paler and paler, she did not stop taunting him even if her voice were mere whispers or rasps.

"You..you're just like them! You're no different haha."

Seething in fury, Bakura could no longer bear any of this woman's endless empty words of lies deceit.

He wanted to end it now.

However as soon as that thought crossed his mind, his senses kicked in as he became more aware of his surroundings. The river roared mightily as waves continued to splash the banks with violent torrents threatening to form maelstroms. Likewise, the howling of the winds grew fiercer as it amassed into violent gales and tiny whirlwinds.

Widening his eyes in annoyance, Bakura scanned the area frantically for the source of the unfolded mayhem.

'What the?'

The art of strangulation is a method he always used on victims he ever so despised, performed on those he ever so hated from the core of his inner being. There was no time to think whether a conscience was necessary? No. Time was of essence to him. It was time that dictated his unprecedented actions and unstable behavior that he would not possibly have the time to empathize with his victims.

Perhaps the woman was right. He had been a bloodthirsty murderer with a heart of stone all along.

Squeezing his fingers mustering his might, he was oblivious to the woman's silent protests. Seeing her fingers going limp, he shot the corpse a delightful grin of pleasure. Bakura then clicked his fingers to relieve it out of all the sudden tension.

Her lifeless eyes that were gazing blankly deep into his soul had failed to stir up any emotions of mercy, long suffering, forgiveness. There was no room in his heart for those sentiments.

Letting go of the woman's neck, he focused on his surroundings with more fervent earnesty. Killing an impostor with the face of his mother was no big deal. She was artificial, fake, counterfeit, for crying out loud!

Why did his heart ache so much that he felt he had committed such a grave and unforgivable crime?!

His staggered breathing and the continued bustling of the environment seemed to mingle in a corrupted harmony. A hint of absolute disgust and despair flicked through his sharp angled features. His pulse rate dropped, pupils dilated, shoulders sagged, hands held out in front of him. He seemed to be some insane demented bipolar patient who sought attention and often inflicted self harm upon himself periodically.

However this was not the case.

A rippling sensation of his airways being clogged by some unknown force drained him of his motor agility in such a dramatic rate. His mouth hung open wide as he made rattling croaking sounds with his already strained cords. Veins popped out around his neck like he had just performed extreme strenuous exercises. Incandescent light clouded his vision as his consciousness began to fade in and out in astounding rates.

It was definitely a deliberate sabotage since he could not breathe through his nose or mouth. Someone was pulling the strings but what frustrated him the most was that he had no idea who was the culprit behind all this.

Stifling the rattling sound from the back of his neck he quelled it by jerking his head back and forth.

He had always been one step ahead..

Amidst all the conflict and mayhem, Bakura was suffering under the hands of an anonymous power. Scanning his eyes at his mother's fresh corpse, he was damned to the core when he had made a huge mistake- his mother's cerulean orbs were transformed into a marvelous chocolate brown. Her silky hair immediately regressed as it shortened itself magically, hair now more disheveled and spiked outwards.

It was foul mimicry. A splitting mirror image of him lay deadly still in front of him.

How was that possible?

"Don't fuck with me!" he managed to choke out weakly.

Before his senses drifted into unconsciousness, that sensation of cotton being forcefully shoved down his throat was something he would never forget.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Faint voices could be heard in the background. It began faintly but gradually increased in crescendo that it rung in his ears like cymbals being clanged repetitively. His vision was dark, but he could somehow feel very drowsy and dizzy to the point of disorientation.

"Hurry it up! The effects of the anesthesia are going to wear off sooner! Finish him off!" urged a panicked voice. It was clearly male and his Turkish was slightly off. It had hints of an Australian accent in it.

Eyelids being still too heavy to open, he decided to listen on to the conversation instead.

'Could these be my captors?'

His arms were suspended uncomfortably above him as his fingers made contact with the cold hard metal that was tightly chained around his wrists.

'Fuck, am I kidnapped? Wasn't I at the inn?'

Soft sobs followed the panicked persuasion. "No.. I can't.. I've never done this before! I'm scared!" This time the voice belonged to a fragile delicate woman. He was perplexed at how familiar it sounded.

Hips being straddled by the weight of a woman.

Arms and legs restrained.

Head rested well and comfortable on the pillow.

From the heavy smell of acacia wood, he could identify that he was still in his rented room in the inn he had stopped by after slaughtering those bandits. It was most likely sometime in the middle of the night since he had been comatose for a period of time. Furthermore, he was now face to face with those who are conspiring in taking his life.

He had been a man of vigilance. He rarely ever had good night sleep let alone any dreams that would bring him delight and fortune. Aggravated too such an extent that he was finally in this helpless situation, he could not help but blame himself for how much he had deteriorated in virility and valor.

"Didn't you do it just then? You were so close! Now hurry or I'll be in trouble!" The hissing grew more aggressive and panicked as he heard a slight trembling of furniture being fiddled around nervously.

Bakura had been trained to be calm in situations like these. It had been a long difficult path to train a six sense if it was to be defined as it is. Regardless, he had no patience nor tolerance for these fools who are a mere hindrance to achieving his ultimate goal. How dare they interfere with him using astral projections to shatter his technicolor ideals.

Seething in anger, Bakura condemned them to his own imaginative netherworld of horrors.

With a nervous gulp, the woman hesitantly proceeded to squeeze the breath out of the former assailant. Opening his bloodshot eyes, he was met with green orbs emanating fear, inexperience and a lack of hatred to human kind.

Letting out a raspy groan, Bakura proceeded to taunt her, "You can't do this.. Give up already. You're in no shape to kill inn keeper."

The inn keeper reluctantly continued to squeeze harder as Bakura's breath continues to ebb away.

Ignoring his taunts she forced out a scowl and looked him into the eye to face her fears.

'I can do this.. They said that this man's going to be the ruin of all of us.. Must.. Purge.. this.. accursed..' The woman thought woefully as she choked up sobs of sorrow and disdain.

In the corner of the eye Bakura saw the young man standing in the threshold spectating his soon to be deathbed with glee. "That's right lady! Just push a bit more!"

For a moment, the woman saw a flash of spark emerging from the palm of the man's hand. In a flash, she saw a brilliant spark of voltage but was instinctively shoved away by the man behind her, yelling after her to watch out.

'Damn I missed.'

Bakura hissed out hoarsely in staggered breaths, "Ha... ha... Th..this... won't be the end of me! What have you achieved by catching me? As long as the earth exists people like me will always appear one after the other. It's an endless cycle of conflict." His face contorted into a sly victorious smirk.

The young man being infuriated got up from the threshold as he stood before the bed in front of the woman whose face had paled in shock. Being lucky to be saved since she had just been seconds away from her inevitable demise.

'Saved in the nick of time.' he thought as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"The lady's innocent here. She ain't got nothing to do with this. If you wanna kill, then kill me instead." He whispered lowly. The man was tall, well built and handsome. His hair was styled into spikes and he sported a pair of goggles as an accessory.

Attempting to wriggle his hands free from the cuffs, Bakura glared daggers at him as the effects of the drug seemed to have worn off, as he said nothing in response.

"I guess your silence spells out that you'e ready to meet your fate?"

Bakura merely snorted in response.

Turning his head towards the woman with apologetic eyes he drew out a small dagger from the sheath that was clad to the side of his hips. Before stepping forwards to the bed Bakura lay in, he put on a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder for reassurance.

"Sorry but you may have to purchase new duvet covers once I'm done with this." Flashing her a reassuring smile he added, "Don't worry this won't take long. I'll also cover your expenses."

Still shocked at what happened to her earlier, the woman merely nodded in consent and turned her head away frantically, apprehensive of what is about to unfold inches away from beyond the back of her trembling soul.

* * *

The pleasant sound of grinding coffee enhanced the excitement of the atmosphere for a certain young barista as the sweet aroma of grounded beans took over her sense of smell. Well that was the usual case for her but today it seemed that Yugi's move to Kushiro had affected her performance in school. She remembered her ever so perceptive friend Mayumi casting worried glances every now and then during their Japanese History class in the morning. However she was determined to not let those sulking thoughts bring her down the milk swiftly with careful precision into a medium sized cup, the brunette carefully drew a flower pattern with the excess foam she had poured out on her exquisitely freshly brewed cappuccino but not before sprinkling chocolate on the top. With a smile, she carefully placed a saucer on the counter and popped the espresso on top. It was a perfect fit.

"Medium sized cappuccino with two sugars!" she announced with a smile pushing the cup towards the oncoming waitress.

Hearing her colleagues' shuffling of feet towards her she looked at them expecting more dockets of coffee much to her annoyance.

'Who would order coffee this late in the night? Rushes of caffeine don't work well with the brain you know!' She was cranky to the point where she could spout out whatever came to her mind and vent out her frustrated feelings of being stressed and pressured in all four corners.

Anzu swore the next time someone was to have a sudden caffeine craving at this hour, she would shove their orders down their throats. She was easily agitated with people who patronize an immense intake of caffeine for face value's sake or abusing it as an excess source of stimulation to maintain living a high living standard which was the norm nowadays. Cases of overwork were more prevalent in recent years but an excess intake of caffeine did not provide enough plausibility to appease her indictments.

A middle aged woman with a stern look scrutinized the girl's features. "What are you dawdling for Anzu? There's two dockets and five drinks to make. Please focus!" she rebuked as she pointed to the neglected dockets.

Anzu abruptly bowed her head in apology. "Sorry for dozing off tenchou! I'll work harder!"

The woman stiffly turned away with a bemused smile muttering something about how young people can be so engrossed in their daydreams as she resumed to take orders of more customers who were waiting to be served.

With a sigh Anzu continued to brew more drinks. Sweat was trickling down her face at the heat of working with the coffee machine.

'Damn.. I should concentrate hard but I'm so tired today.. and Yugi hasn't even texted me yet..'

As soon as the word Yugi lapsed into her mind, she clumsily bumped the steam jug with a glass causing her to accidentally pour some hot froth on her left hand causing her to yelp in pain.

Yanking her hand away out of reflex she cursed softly. "Shit!" Quickly placing the jug back she sped away at the nearest sink and ran her hand under cold water. Looking down at her hand, she winced at the swollen red patch that formed on its surface.

Diverting her attention on the matter, she skimmed through the recent posters that have been plastered down on the walls of her workplace. Her eyes dulled with disinterest until her eyes came across a poster in the corner that caught her attention.

'_Dreams and Ambitions are two sides of the same coin. Don't be afraid to pursue after it. You will surely have no regrets in the end but only that feeling of accomplishment of success will follow you in return of your own effort and contribution.' _

Casting the poster a skeptical look, she contemplated what significance these words held in her current situation. Were they practical? Applicable? Sure enough three sentences were subjective and did have a few valid points despite its ambiguity. Her eyes softened when she recounted all the achievements she had accomplished in retrospection.

Quickly returning to the machine to resume brewing coffee, she smiled to herself musing about the poster she had just viewed and shared them with her colleagues once her work was done.

Twenty past nine.

Ten minutes left to her shift. With haste, Anzu quickly swept her area down with a broomstick and proceeded to wipe the bench tops clean before her shift was over.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

'Dreams and ambitions huh?' Those words engraved a deep sense of self evaluation within her, flaming the snuffed out fire into a zealous motivation.

For sure her goal was set clear now. Everyone has a good and bad side to them after all. There will always be that temptation to slip into blind ambition-that stereotypical Macbethian craving for power and ruthless tyranny and cunning domination. However a boundary drawn between aspirations and ambition can be easily discerned.

Damn, she dozed off again and was somewhat glad she's by herself at the moment. This time she was in a self engaged philosophical discussion with her rational side. She was usually embarrassed by this quirk of hers especially whenever she was around her childhood friend.

It was already at the break of twilight as she stopped by a convenience store for a quick warm supper of instant ramen.

She had been scheduled to working late night shifts for the past two weeks and frankly speaking, she was in utter exhaustion. The additional workload from being in the advanced class of her year, to being busy running for the Student Council President and to presenting herself as a suitable and worthwhile candidate in establishing herself a good reputation among her peers all contributed to the fact she was in lassitude. Not to mention she needed to polish and fix certain habits of her in order to obtain favor and acknowledgement from her fellow classmates and teachers alike.

Slurping her noodles sloppily, she had forgotten to check the texts she had received from her mother that contained messages of telling her to return home as soon as possible after her late night shift; not that Anzu was worried if she were to be mugged by indecent barbarians who only set their eyes on physical promiscuity and lust for the purpose of intricate indulgence and sexual gratification. Her body recited the art of dancing and karate hence the utmost confidence she possessed in defending herself against wanton disreputable men.

Discreetly leaving the convenience store, she quickly looked around her surroundings before disappearing down into an alleyway.

Beaming with exhilaration at the thought of a group prestigious ballet instructors who were envoys for her dream academia coming to visit her ballet academy, she delightfully transported herself to her inner sanctum.

Glancing around her familiar surroundings, she felt a rush of fuzzy heat of warmth claiming her body as she tore off her uniform and got out a casual change of clothes from her closet.

Home sweet home.

It had not been a long ago since she discovered this ability. All she could recall was her strong desires that enabled her to access such a skill so strong, powerful and well sought after by certain dreamers and idealists who fantasize of things of what was beyond the tangible and of human reason. To Anzu Mazaki, this discovery has changed a percentage of her concepts on realism. It was by no means useful for her current ordeal as an escapade for thrill in excitement which complemented her Pandora complex of which she was well aware of.

Pulling out her phone the tenth time she had sent Yugi the text message, she frowned seeing that he had not replied to her text and missed calls.

Should she send a message again? Flustered, she indecisively chucked her phone onto her bed, pulling out the chair of her study table and switched her notebook computer on.

A generic esper ability like teleportation- she had this power well controlled and perhaps was able to utilize it to its maximum potential. Indeed, with great power comes great responsibility, though none of it mattered since crime rates were on an all time low, and in comparison to a few decades back, Marvel heroes were not needed to save the day.

Scrolling down the monitor of her laptop, as she sat herself comfortably on her chair she took some time to spend her leisure on reading the latest chapter of Yugi's online novel of which she was an avid fan and supporter. Clicking on the review section of the recent feedback he had received, she was quite disappointed to find some comments of disappointed readers who commented on the slow pacing of the story.

KawaiixNekoLove: It's a new and refreshing story to read but I think you should hurry up the awaited meeting of the main couple. Like, it's been a few chapters in already don't you think? I'm not flaming your story or anything, it's good but the romance is too slow for my liking.

That was one of the more reasonable ones.

SaintSeiyalover: Omg, omg, I came reading this with such high expectations and.. I was like totally disappointed with the development. I like the plot, it's ingeniously done but... it's annoying how Julian doesn't tell her what he thinks. He's already gotten the chance to confess, what the hell!

Anzu somehow narrowed her eyes at this comment.

PoochieCuddlepop: 'What the fuck. Just let Julian say I love you already for the love of god! This is pissing me off!'

This comment made her want to punch the lights out of this reviewer. Further scrolling down she was delighted to find a few good constructive criticisms at the least. She admired Yugi's tenacity and courage in uploading his works for the public to view. He is indeed a talented writer and possesses far better qualities he could ever think of despite his self-denial. No, in fact it wasn't self-denial, he was conscientious yet unable to see his merits as he often dismissed it as flaws.

Blushing, Anzu thought, 'Idiot, those 'flaws' are qualities that make you so admirable.'

Kinopio: Somehow I am really enjoying this story. The characterization of Julian is beautifully portrayed through subtle undertones, like his manner of speech or mannerisms. There is so much potential to this story, and you have done it very well. You take risks which I applaud you for, since that's the kind of story I absolutely adore. Please take your time to update this. And don't worry about the pacing of the story. It's actually good and I think it would be way too soon for the two to confess their love for each other since there's other conflict Julian has to resolve. Looking forward to the next chapter!

The corners of Anzu's lips upturned as a smile laced the girl's features. People are entitled to their opinions but unnecessary flames were disreputable and immature in her opinion, unless the story was a complete trash or rubbish then she would consider it. Eyes stuck to the screen, her jaw dropped in awe at the myriad of words displayed before her eyes. Each word, phrase and sentence were structured so beautifully that they complemented each other. They molded each other perfectly while some words mended those expressions that were not adequately expressed to its full significance. Yugi also utilized euphemisms which enhanced the humor of certain points of the story. Anzu was literally at the edge of her seat, enjoying each and every word intertwined, as they screamed out artistic chivalry in Julian's part that is.

Somehow, Julian's character resembled Yugi's in so many ways from his repertoire of adorable gestures, subtle quirks and even his virtues. The main heroine Cassandra seemed to be a woman who was way out of his league but she was seemingly attracted to his firm resolve, resilience when adversity strikes, especially his ability to easily forgive and accept with no room of discrimination nor prejudice.

Reading that chapter consumed much of her time. Scooting out of her chair and checking her phone again, much to her disappointment at Yugi's unresponsiveness.

After a short three minute stretch, Anzu shifted the balls of her feet towards the direction of the bathroom, looking forward to a well deserved bath. It was her sanctuary where she could escape from the cares of the world.

The aroma of roses filled the air as she carefully dipped her slender body into the warm bath which was enveloped in a sea of red petals. Allowing herself to sink into her thoughts, she closed her eyes shut in breathtaking relaxation. A cheeky grin formed on the contours of her face, eagerly anticipating her intrepid escapade to the city of her dreams.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel a great sense of achievement when I wrote this! **

**Anyway, reviews are coveted since I highly emphasize on constructive criticism and I really like to hear the opinions of my readers like saying what you liked about this chapter or what you didn't like. Please do not hesitate to review. **

**Don't forget to also click favorite and follow :)**

**I think 8k worth of words was too long for me to add in Kisara and Kaiba's scene and Jounouchi's as well. You would have to wait for the next chapter! **

**Anyway I'm excited to write the following chapters since it will be full of good stuff, well in my opinion that is.**

**Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
